


The Real Evan Buckley

by NyteWolfe88



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Chicago Fire, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trust Issues, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteWolfe88/pseuds/NyteWolfe88
Summary: So Recently I've read a couple of cross-overs fics that peaked my interest and I found to be really well done, and it got me to thinking about doing my own story. However I wanted to include the gang of NCIS L.A into this story if only Minor parts, links to the stories that inspired this are below if interested in checking them out
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Sam Hanna, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Comments: 72
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390117 - The Adventures of Smooth Dog and Pup by Cinder7storm4
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462807 - Bruised Knuckles and Honey Kisses by holy1_hell1

Not an Actual Chapter however If anyone is interested in something like this please let me know

I am going to begin working on this later on in the afternoon after I get some sleep.


	2. The Real Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the REAL Chapter One.
> 
> Introducing Steve, Danny (Hawaii 5-0) and Sam (NCIS LA)

Will The real Evan Buckley Please Stand Up?

Los Angeles 

“You know not that I am mad that you brought me along on this vacation of yours Steve; but are you going to give me even the slightest clue as to what we’re doing in a Los Angeles” asked Danny for what felt like the twentieth time in the two hours since they got off the plane. 

Steve to his credit did not even bother looking away from the slow crawl of the normal traffic as he began to respond. “Danny, would you just trust me please” replied Steve in an agitated tone. 

To his credit Danny Williams did trust Steve he trusted him with his life. If he did not Danny would not have been part of the 5-0 task force for as long as he had. However, ever since he and Steve McGarrett had gotten off the plane from Hawaii Danny could tell something was bothering his best friend. So instead of pestering him with questions he just leveled him with his best stare and waited. 

After approximately five minutes of feeling the stare Steve began to talk as the crawl of LA traffic continued. 

“Look, back when I was a SEAL, I led a team” began Steve unsure of how to continue. “One of those seals was this kid that I had taught through one of the phases of SEAL training” continued Steve. “So, what happened to this kid that has you so shook up” asked Danny. 

“The official story is that my team was disbanded after a mission went wrong” replied Steve. Danny knowing Steve as well as he did know that there was more to the story. “And… the real reason is what Exactly” asked Danny. “Well… with the exception of myself, the kid, and one other member of our team who was actually stateside due to his wife having their first child…” Steve trailed off. Danny was interested in this because this was the most Steve had ever talked about his past prior to the 5-0 task force, regardless of how interested in the story he was Danny could not help but notice the change in tone Steve’s’ voice took.

“Oh, hey look were here” stated Steve quickly changing the subjectLooking out of the car at his surroundings Danny could not help but be surprised which was evident in his voice. “So is there a reason as to why we are at Fire Station 118” asked Danny surprise coloring his voice.

Elsewhere in Los Angeles

Office of Special Projects   
(Approximately the same time that Steve and Danny were driving)

Sam Hanna was sitting at his desk mindlessly doing his paperwork when his thoughts began to wander back to his days as a Navy SEAL. As he did so Sam quickly began to become depressed. One might wander as to why Sam Hanna who was normally so calm and composed let his emotions get the better of him. For him, the answer was simply that except for him and 2 other members of his team everyone else was dead. As Sam finished up his paperwork, he made his way upstairs to the Operations Center looking for Nell. Stepping into the operations center he quickly spotted Nell and luckily for him she was alone. 

“Hey, Nell, can I ask a favor” asked Sam. 

“Sure, Sam what’s up” replied Nell.

Trying to order his thoughts Sam forced the words out as quickly as possible. “Can I ask you to find someone for me”

“Ok does Hetty know you’re doing this” asked Nell who usually would not have a problem doing something if it was for a case. However, something in her gut told here this was personal. 

“No, but if she asks tell her that I said Epsilon; and she will understand completely” replied Sam. 

“Okay, give me a name; and I will get you all the Information I can” replied Nell. 

“Evan Buckley” replied Sam quickly. 

Nell began typing and after a few minutes she began to get frustrated. Sam noticing her frustration went over to the screen. “What’s wrong Nell” asked Sam. 

“Well, I have a current address and occupation for you, but I cannot seem to get anything else. All other information there is locked under some heavy-duty encryption” replied Nell. 

“Just give me his Address, and Occupation that is all I need” stated Sam.

Okay now Nell was seriously confused but was quick in her response none the less. 

“He currently resides here in L.A. and works for the L.A.F.D out of Fire Station 118. There is one other thing that I was able to find for you. A video clip found on YouTube I sent it to your phone” stated Nell. 

“Okay thank you Nell. I’m taking off for a little while if anybody but Hetty asks you do not know where I am” said Sam as he walked out of the Operations Center. 

Making his way downstairs Sam quickly left the mission and got in his car driving off. Not noticing that as he was driving away his partner and closest thing that he had to a brother had just walked out of the mission looking for him. 

Outside Fire Station 118: Current Time

As Sam pulled into the parking lot of the Fire Station 118, he noticed two men get out of a rental car. The first man Sam had no clue who he was, however the second man he would know anywhere. Regardless of how much time had passed. There is only so many times that a man can save your life and you can save his life before you become familiar with one another. Quickly parking his car Sam got out and made his way over to the pair. 

To his credit Steve saw Sam coming and began to get a big old happy smile on his face. Noticing the smile that appeared on Steve's face Danny looked at the man approaching him and his partner.

“Sam Hanna long time no see” stated Steve as he moved to shake hands with Sam.   
“Steve it has been way to long. What are you doing here” asked Sam.

“Hey, yeah sorry to interrupt this little reunion but Steve you need to do two things for me before I seriously lose my shit because I am confused as all hell right now” said Danny in an agitated tone.

Looking away from Sam, and back at Danny Steve was quick to notice the change in Danny’s’ tone of voice. “Name it Danno” said Steve as he tried to calm Danny down.

“Well, the first thing would be introducing me to your friend here” said Danny still somewhat agitated but starting to calm down since he was finally getting some answers.  
“Oh, I am sorry Danny where are my manners. Sam Hanna meet Detective Danny Williams. Sam here was a part of my SEAL team when that was still a thing” stated Steve. 

Sam extended his hand to Danny out of courtesy. “Pleasure to meet you. As for what you guys are doing here my guess is that Steve here wanted the same thing that I did” said Sam.

“Oh yeah and what is that” asked Danny.

“To find out if it is true… see whether or not Evan Buckley is still alive” replied Steve as he and Sam began making their way to the entrance of Fire Station 118’s bay door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Also I am looking for a beta to help make this better. If anyone is interested please let me know.


	3. Angry Seals, and a Confused Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Sam, and Danny are introduced to Maddie
> 
> Very small amount of Buck here

Will the real Evan Buckley please Stand Up!

Danny was a little confused by Steve’s previous statement, but he tried not to let it show as he followed behind Steve and Sam. As they made their way inside, they heard voices coming from what appeared to be a loft upstairs, so the three men made their way in the direction of the voices.

“Excuse me can I help you gentlemen” called a tall, brown-haired man called out as the three men cleared the stairs. Walking forward the man made to introduce himself. “I’m…”

“Captain Robert Nash” said Steve cutting the now Identified man off extremely smoothly moving to shake the mans hand trying to keep it as polite as possible until he found the man that he was looking for.   
“I have heard some great things about you, the food and community in your Fire House” stated Steve in a tone that did not have Danny, or Sam fooled for even a minute. Danny recognized it as the tone he took with suspects when he was interrogating them when on a case. Whereas Sam recognized that tone from his time in the team as do as I say or get shot. 

Bobby was a little shocked because he did not recognize any of these men that was invading what was for all intents and purpose his home. “I’m sorry I don’t believe that I caught your names” stated Bobby to at least get a little bit of Information. 

“This is Steve, then you have Sam Hannah, and I’m Detective Danny Williams” Danny said jumping in noticing the tone in which Steve was talking as he scanned the area looking for this Evan person. Which judging the tone in which Steve was talking Evan was not here. 

“Oh, are guys new around here. Athena sometimes sends new officers around so that they can get some food and get a lay of the land so to speak” Bobby replied to Danny. 

“Is this your whole crew” asked Steve gesturing to the three people sitting around the table deflecting the question.

“That is correct” responded Steve. “The best that L.A.F.D. has to offer” answered Bobby with a proud smile on his face.

“Really, Cause do not get me wrong Captain but doesn’t L.A.F.D usually man their crews with a minimum of four” asked Sam skeptically. Sam could not place it; however, he knew that there was something that the captain of Fire station 118 was keeping from him and Steve.

One of the three sitting at the table stood up from the table and came over to Introduce themselves. “I can’t think of a better crew to work with, and that is saying something considering the amount of time that I spent in Afghanistan. I’m Eddie,” stated Eddie holding out his hand.

“Diaz” interrupted Steve stopping himself from shaking Eddies hand for the moment.

“Yeah, did you serve to” asked Eddie shock evident on his face from the man knowing his last name with out him telling him. 

“Yeah, my man Steve here was…” began Danny. “I was in the Military and leave it at that” said Steve cutting Danny off with a pointed look.

“I just have to go check on something in the other room, but please make yourself comfortable; and I will be right back” said Bobby after looking at the time   
As he made his way downstairs Steve made his way over to the railing and leaned against it. Doing this allowed him to keep an eye on everyone still in the loft while keeping an eye on Captain Nash; and what ever he was doing. Unfortunately for the rest of the crew of the 118 that is when things began to take a turn for the worst. 

As Steve watched Captain Nash make his way over to the locker room, he noticed a civilian female walk in. “Were you guys expecting someone” asked Steve. Howard “Chimney” Han looked over the railing; and got a smile on his face.   
“Maddie this is a pleasant surprise your just in time for Dinner” said Chimney as Maddie finished making her way upstairs to the loft. “Ooh, great I’m starving” responded Maddie before looking around and noticing the three strangers. “I’m sorry where are my manners Maddie Buckley” she said as she held out her hand. 

Sam and Danny both looked over at Steve when Maddie introduced herself noting the last name. Steve also noted the last name, but he decided to reserve judgment on her until he got the full scope of the situation. “Hi Maddie, I’m Steve this is Danny Williams, and Sam Hanna. Out of curiosity who are you here to see” asked Steve. “It is a pleasure to meet you Steve, and I’m here to see my brother” responded Maddie. 

“Where does you brother work exactly, cause Captain Nash told us that this was his whole crew” said Sam as he nonchalantly as he could. Looking at Sam with a look of confusion on her face “Well I do not know why Captain Nash told you that my brother works here as well” Maddie told Sam before looking at Chimney, Hen, and Eddie. “Where is Buck” Maddie asked the three.

“Buck called in sick today Maddie” Chimney responded a little to quickly. “That is utter bullshit. Buck texted me that everyone was alright after you came back from one of your calls earlier” began Maddie. “Howie where is my Brother, and DO NOT lie to me” said Maddie as she continued to look at the three remaining firefighters. 

As Sam, Danny, and Steve was waiting to hear the response. Steve and Sam both looked around. Noticing that Chimney was starting to get flustered, Henrietta was looking like a fish out of water just trying to think of something to say to help her friend from the jam that he now found himself in, and Eddie both Sam and Steve could see the tension building in Eddie’s shoulders. 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything though they all heard a crash coming from the direction that Captain Nash had went. Steve, and Sam were the first ones down the stairs already moving to where the sound came from. Danny and Maddie were not that far behind.   
As they approached the area where the noise came from Sam, and Steve both quickly too stock of the situation, but kept quiet trying to see how this played out. However, both saw the man that they were looking for. When they did, they were not happy. 

So, laser focused on the person in front of him Bobby did not hear anyone come up behind them. “Now I truly hope you were not planning on leaving before clearing it with me first were you” asked Bobby. 

“No, I was just…” responded Buck trailing off as he was at a loss for words.

In fact, Buck was getting ready to leave he had just come from the locker room after ensuring that the laundry list of chores he had been given at the beginning of shift was completed and was just finishing off a text to his sister to excuse himself from dinner when he literally walked right into Bobby. 

“Just trying to leave before your work was done” stated Bobby in an angry dad tone. 

Bobby stepped closer to Buck; and although the latter of the two was taller the way in which he was being talked to caused him to shrink back in the face of what his mind perceived threat. Of course, Bobby was so busy laying into Buck about how disappointed he was that with his perceived professionalism and comportment that Bobby missed all of this. “Do you understand me Buckley” 

If Steve had not been angry about the situation already the next two words out of Bucks’ mouth would have cause him to lose it.   
“Yes sir” came Bucks voice, which was now hardly more than a whisper, and from Steve and Sams’ point of view he looked exhausted. Adding in the fact that Bobby quite literally had Buck pinned between the wall and the turnout rack both Sam and Steve saw red, and almost in unison Maddie, Danny, and the rest of the 118-fire crew heard “Get the Fuck away from him now” come out of both of their mouths. 

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to things known here:
> 
> 1.) Alot of this story is going to be based on Cinder7storm4's story "The Adventures of Smooth Dog, and Pup" so if you haven't read it yet please do so it is extremely well written. Also it was not my intention to plagiaries there work but I decided to use a lot of material from there second chapter, I do promise however that going forward a lot of this story will be original. If I do use any more material from any one I will be sure to give credit where credit is due
> 
> 2.) I can not promise a regular schedule of updates as I work the grave yard shift at my job. However when I do have a chance to put something up you will have it.


	4. Bodyguards, and a pissed off Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve finally get to see the youngest and final still living member of their SEAL team, and Maddie after seeing the actual state of her brother begins to lay into the team
> 
> Round 1... Ready... Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter Down for you fine folks. Also be advised that this chapter is is EXTREMELY similar to Chapter's 2 and 3 of the Adventures of Smooth Dog and Pup. I took a lot inspiration for this chapter from those chapters. However, that being said while this is similar I tried my best to put my own spin on it. if you have not had a chance to read the story yet I highly advise that you do so it is extremely well written
> 
> Title: The adventures of Smooth Dog, and Pup  
> Author: Cinder7Storm4

Will the Real Evan Buckley Please Stand Up?

_“Oh Shit”_ though Danny; He knew that tone of voice that not only Steve was using but Sam as well. Danny knew that he had at most a minute tops to figure out a way to prevent Steve and now Sam from committing Homicide. As Danny began going through different possibilities to prevent the trio from getting arrested for Homicide Danny forgot one thing Buck.

“Get the Fuck away from him NOW” 

Buck knew the two voices that had just spoken in unison. Bucks’ eyes were still focused on the ground slamming shut so tightly that it began to hurt his head. Was he that exhausted that he was hallucinating? Three thoughts ran through his head when he heard the two voices. _“Not here, Not Now, Not Sam and Steve”_ thought Buck his mind stuck in repeat. Hands coming up to clutch his head; Trying to block his ears and keep his breathing under control. While he was still repeating the same three thoughts of Not here, Not Now, and Not Sam and Steve a new thought came to his head. “ _I can not be having a panic attack just because Captain Nash yelled at me”_ Buck thought to himself, as he backed himself up against the wall. That is all they did when any member of his crew talked to him anymore; Buck should not be reacting like this; However, Sam and Steve’s voices were new.

_“If either of the two men who were brothers to him in every way that mattered knew what had been going on in Bucks’ life for the past three to four months, they would not want to be anywhere near him”_ Buck thought morosely. Allowing a pained whimper to leave his mouth buck knew in the back of his mind that he had bit his tongue; just like when his dad used to… Buck slammed the door on that train of thought before it could go any further. “ _I am not letting those memories out to wreak even more havoc on my mind right now”_ thought Buck.

In the eyes of Danny, Maddie, and the rest of the 118 which were watching from further back but keeping silent unsure of how to proceed. It all happened so fast one second Danny and everyone else watching saw murder in the eyes of Sam, and Steve. Not that Danny would ever fault the two former SEALS. Danny did not even know Buck but even he was pissed at this Captain Nash character. The next a pained whimper not unlike that of a wounded animal came from Buck and the two former SEALs diverted their direction just ever so slightly. As they passed the man, they roughly shoved Captain Nash out of the way in their effort to get to the young man they saw as their brother who began mumbling incoherently and to low for anyone else to hear. Steve, upon reaching Buck speaking words of comfort while Sam took up a protective stance not unlike that of a bodyguard, and right now at least in his mind that is what he was. If he just so happened to position his body so that his N.C.I.S issued weapon was on full Display so be it.

Seeing that Steve, and by extension Sam had everything in hand Danny turned around to face the remaining players in the drama of Fire Station 118. The first person that Danny decided to watch was Maddie Buckley. Maddie was watching everything happen to Buck in slow motion with tears threatening to streak down her face. In that moment Danny knew that she had been unaware of everything currently going on in Buck’s life. Danny watched Maddie as her face turned from grief stricken and ready to cry to vengeful and wrathful. Danny made sure to get out of her way as she marched right over to Captain Nash and raised her arm; and as much as he knew internally that he should probably stop her something in him would not allow him to do so. Danny was not completely shocked when the sound of Captain Nash being slapped echoed out across the now eerily quiet Fire Station.

“Who the Fuck do you think you are Captain” asked Maddie anger and hate strong in her voice the way that she spat out Bobby’s title had everyone watching flinch.

“Maddie…” said Bobby his voice hoarse and shocked still reeling from the slap he had just received.

“No… you don’t get to say a damn word. You have done and said enough. It is my turn” replied Maddie anger laced in every word that she spoke. “You are the reason why my brother has been avoiding me. You are the reason that my brother has been having nightmares about _him_ again!” Maddie’s voice while harsh was still quiet enough that she did not startle Steve, and Buck. “Do you even know whether or not he has eaten in the past several months? Or are all of you so stuck on yourselves that the health and safety of a member of your crew is not something that is worthy of noticing” asked Maddie.

As she was saying her piece Maddie had made Bobby back-up all the way to the rest of the 118. Maddie then turned to Chimney who had went to say something. In the meantime, Hen, and Eddie were still frozen in place watching Buck in the middle of a Panic Attack.

“You… You lied to me Howard. How dare you” stated Maddie. Never having seen this side of Maddie before Chimney did not know what to say. Hen, went to open her mouth to try and assist her friend and fellow paramedic, but Maddie beat her to it.

“What Henrietta, what could you even say to justify what you have done to my brother. That you did not think it was this bad. Maybe, that he deserved it” said Maddie in a matter-of-fact tone. At the last statement Hen just closed her mouth at a loss for words. Eddie stepped forward an expression on his face that Danny recognized all to well before Eddie had a chance to say or do anything Maddie continued raking the four members of the 118 over coals.

“Congratulations, you have convinced him of that fact. Some family you guys turned out to be. Get out of here now” said Maddie her tone leaving no room for argument.

Henrietta, not one for backing down from a challenge finally spoke up. “Maddie, this isn’t your house” said Hen voice low due to the shock, and anger she was feeling at herself for letting things get as bad as they did.

“Well Henrietta, right now it’s not Bucks either. You’re sure as fuck going to give him the damn courtesy of not standing there and gawking at the results of the abuse you four have heaped on him” said Maddie venom still laced in her voice.

While Maddie was verbally thrashing the four fire fighters Sam quietly made his way forward and whispered to Danny. “Stand guard over them. I’m going to give the sister a little bit of back-up” said Sam.

While Sam had his little exchange with Danny not one of the four firefighters had moved in the space of five minutes still frozen in place. Moving forward Sam made sure his hand was on his weapon, and his badge was on full display. “You heard the Lady. Get lost before I find a reason to make you get lost” said Sam as he leveled a glare at Bobby who was either unable to, or unwilling Sam wasn’t quite sure meet his gaze. Slowly with Maddy, Sam, and Danny watching the four fire fighters returned to the loft, though all three of them could see boots at the railing. Danny, and Sam could tell that they were still listening.

With the Disappearance of four members of 118 the hell fire that was a pissed off older sister defending her little brother seemed to drain out of Maddie in less than a moment. Turning to Sam, and Danny who came closer when the 118 had disappeared back up to the loft Maddie bit back a sob. “Who are you guys to my little brother” asked Maddie trying to keep it together as much as she possibly could.

Danny was the first to respond with a simple “No one yet” while offering the distraught woman the handkerchief that he kept in his pocket. Sam on the other hand was trying to figure out what he could and could not tell Maddie about his relationship with Buck. Deciding to play it safe for now Sam simply said, “An old friend I was in the city and decided to surprise him!”

“According to my Partner though your brother is going to be a lovable adopted brother-in-law sooner or later” stated Danny.

“I should have seen what was happening” Maddie sniffed as she tried to tear the handkerchief into tiny little shreds. “The shortness of the phone calls, the lack of physical interaction. Gods what kind of sister does that make me. That man is always there for everyone else” asked Maddie.

“From that display” started Sam waving at the loft and the hidden firefighters. “I would say that you’re the kind of sister that while you didn’t know exactly what was happening now that you do your going to be there for your brother come hell or high water” said Sam finishing with nice calm gesture.

“How does your friend Steve know my brother” asked Maddie a little bit calmer now that she nearly had her emotions under control. Slowly and quietly Sam, Danny, and Maddie made their way over back over to Steve and Buck. Once they reached the pair the trio had noticed Steve had managed to get Buck calmed down to the point that the pair were sitting down Steve’s back to wall with Buck leaning into Steve and regulating his breathing.

“I honestly do not know Steve was starting to tell me the story when this one over here” pointing at Sam “came over and started talking to us. From what I can gather the three of them go back to before I even knew Steve” finished Danny quietly.

Steve looked away from buck just a moment long enough to get the attention of Sam, and Danny. “Maddie, I promise you that we will get him home” said Sam understanding immediately what Steve was trying to communicate.

Reaching into his wallet Danny dug out one of his business cards writing Steve’s number on the back of it before handing it to Maddy. “Like Sam just said we’ll get him home if you need to contact him for anything get a hold of us” stated Danny who knew that with out even having to look at Steve there was no way in hell that Steve was going to be separated from Buck.

“But…” said Maddie trailing off not knowing how to continue.

“We know that you want to be there for and with him Maddie. However…” started Danny looking at Sam who quite easily continued on “…but right now what’s best for buck is for him to be” said Sam before getting cut off by Maddie herself.

“What’s best for my brother right now is to be as far away from any reminder what-so-ever of this place. What he needs right now for whatever reason is you three” said Maddie. Even though she was upset that for what ever reason Maddie could not be what her brother needed right now. _“Right now, the most important thing is that Buck feels safe”_ Maddie thought to herself. As Maddie watched Steve coax Buck up to standing, she could see for the first time just how much weight he had lost; and whatever jealousy that she had felt at being replaced by who to her was trio of near complete strangers was quickly replaced by the righteous hell fire that had consumed her just a few mere minutes ago.

Sam, Maddie, and Danny heard Steve speaking to Buck as they stopped their approach. “We are going to get you home, you’re going to eat, and then you’re going to sleep” said Steve.

“But…” Buck began as if he were trying to speak before quickly curling in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible unsure if he could speak.

“It’s okay, kid. I’ve got you” replied Steve understanding the unspoken hesitation in Bucks voice. “The mission is complete; you are good to go home. I promise” said Steve as he pressed a kiss to Bucks forehead in comfort. The trio of onlookers could not help but feel as if their heart were breaking as they watched Buck glassy-eyed, and pale faced turn his head to stare up at Steve.

“You really are here” said Buck voice full of awe as if he was just now noticing that Steve being here was a reality and not a dream as he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small things: 
> 
> 1.) This is NOT my sandbox... I'm just playing in it. 
> 
> 2.) please be kind and continue with the positive comments. I was honestly surprised with the amount of positive feedback that I have received for this story. Also be advised and negative comments made will be used as fuel for my flamethrower so I can keep the lawyers away.


	5. A brief look at the Office of Special Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we take a look at what is happening at OSP, and we see some more Buck/Steve/Sam familial relationship. Oh, and Can't forget Maddie Either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my Sandbox. I am just playing in it.

Will the Real Evan Buckley Please Stand Up?

Office of Special Projects

_ 15 minutes after Sam Left for Fire Station 118 _

Nell Jones was nobody’s fool and in her line of work she could always tell when there was more being said during the silence than what was said. So, when Sam left not only the Ops center but the mission all together, she did what any confused person would do. Nell went to the only other available source of Information which in this case was her boss.

Making her way downstairs to her boss’s office Nell quickly located Hetty sitting at her desk talking to Owen Granger like she always does and quickly made her way over. “Yes, Ms. Jones what is it” asked Henrietta Lange interrupting her conversation with Owen after noticing the look of confusion on Nells’ face.

“Hetty, I am sorry to interrupt, but Sam just came up to the Ops center, and he was acting Extremely off… well off for Sam anyways” began Nell before stopping as if she was not sure whether she should continue.

“Well, out with-it Ms. Jones we do not have all day” said Hetty shocking Nell out of her indecision.

“Well, he asked me to look up a name for him as a personal favor, and I know your rules about using N.C.I.S resources for personal business as does Sam so I thought that this might be something related to an old case of his, so I got him the information, but something about the information was bugging me so I decided to dig a little deeper. I got current employment, and an Address however, everything else was encrypted to the point that I couldn’t get past the encryption without setting off a lot of red flags, and I told him as much” Nell paused after that long-winded statement trying to catch her breath.

“Well Nell do not keep us in suspense what has you so concerned” asked Owen in his gravelly voice.

“When I told him about the encrypted data, he said not to worry, and that if you asked where he was to tell you Epsilon and that would explain everything to you” said Nell. When Hetty, and Owen heard the word Epsilon both managers looked at each other in shock. “Ms. Jones, could you please gather the team up in the operations center. Obviously, we are going to leave Mr. Hanna out of this for the time being. Owen, and I will be with you and the rest of the team shortly” said Hetty once she was able to compose herself.

“Right away Hetty” said Nell before going to gather the three remaining members of the Hetty’s hand-picked team of operatives. Noting that Kensi, and Deeks were both over at their desks finishing up some paperwork, she decided to start with those two and made her way over. “Hey guys, so Hetty wants the team up in the Ops center pronto do either of you know where Callen is” asked Nell. “Callen is in the shooting range, what exactly is going on do you know” asked Deeks. “No Idea, but something tells me we are going to find out. I am going to go grab Callen, and we will meet you two in the operations center” stated Nell before walking away.

“Wonder what’s going on” Kensi said to her partner. “No Idea lets go find out” replied Deeks before getting up to head upstairs.

_ Shooting Range _

As Nell, entered the shooting range she could see Callen in the middle of reloading noticing the target Nell was not surprised by the tight grouping that was on Callens’ target. Approaching Callen while he was busy reloading Nell cleared her throat. Turning around Callen noticed the nervousness in Nell’s face.

“What is it Nell” asked Callen.

“Hetty and Granger want everyone in Ops as soon as possible” replied Nell.

Finishing the reloading of his weapon Callen simply nodded his head. “Well, I’m sure that you already got Kensi, and Deeks from their desks. I am not sure about Sam though when I was coming into the office he was leaving. Strange thing though I called out to him, but he didn’t even respond” stated Callen.

“Granger and Hetty called the meeting about Sam” replied Nell.

Nell’s statement took Callen by surprise. Normally Sam was next to him the most dependable of being where he was supposed to be when he was supposed to be there.

“Alright then let’s get up to the Ops center” stated Callen after he was done holstering his weapon and hanging up his ear protection.

**_The Operations Center_ **

As Nell and Callen walked into the Operations Room of the Office of Special Projects Callen noticed immediately the look of Confusion on Kensi, and Deeks faces; as well as the look of apprehension on the faces of Hetty, and Granger.

“Alright Hetty everyone is here what is going on” asked Nell.

“Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale, and you three stay everyone else out of the room. Once the room is vacated Nell, I want you to activate lock-down level omega-1” replied Hetty.

When Hetty stated the level of lock down that she wanted Nell was shocked. Omega-1 was the level lock-down that was used when talking about extremely classified information. The kind that if it were ever leaked would immediately get you labeled a terrorist and you would be given a one-way ticket to Guantanamo Bay.

Once everyone apart from Hetty, Owen Granger, and the five people Hetty mentioned were the only ones left; Nell immediately went into action and began typing a series of commands into her keyboard. After a few minutes of typing and a few dings from her monitor Nell looked up from her computer. “Okay Hetty Omega-1 protocol is in effect, and we are completely cut off from the outside world” stated Nell.

“Thank you, Ms. Jones. Now I am sure all three of you are wondering what is going on, and if we are going to all this trouble to maintain secrecy why is not Sam here; and the reason is simple. The reason we are here is because of Sam” stated Hetty.

This caused a lot of confusions the faces of all three of her agents. “What are you talking about Hetty, what is wrong with Sam” asked Deeks. Which surprised Callen a little bit. Although considering what they went through together, and the torture that Deeks endured to protect Michelle and by extension Sam then Callen really should not have been surprised.

Taking the silence in the room as her permission to continue Hetty did so. “As all of you know to one degree or another Mr. Hanna was prior to becoming an agent here at NCIS a member of the Navy SEALS. However, what is listed in his military jacket is a Lie” stated Hetty.

“What are you talking about Hetty. All of us have seen his SEAL tattoo, and we all know that Sam is not the type of person to participate in the whole Stolen Valor bullshit” stated Deeks.

“You are correct Mr. Deeks. I am not saying that Mr. Hanna is not a SEAL what I am saying is that what is in his jacket, and what the actual truth is are two vastly different things” continued Hetty. “Can anyone here tell me anything about SEAL team Epsilon” asked Hetty.

“It’s a myth there is no SEAL team Epsilon” said Callen and Kensi at the same time.

“I am sorry to disappoint your beliefs. However, Epsilon is a very real team. Their Existence was classified so heavily that other than their members only a total of six people had any knowledge of their existence” stated Hetty.

“What does this uber-team of SEAL’s have to do with Sam” asked Eric who until this point had been silent.

“Everything, cause until their disbanding Mr. Hanna was a member of Epsilon” replied Hetty shocking everyone in the room with exception of Granger.

“SEAL team epsilon was the best of the best a lot of problems were averted because of them. Approximately nine years ago much of the team was on a mission in a foreign country where they were given some bad intel and all, but four members of the team were killed” the gravelly voice of Owen Granger said speaking up for the first time.

“Where was Sam in all of this” asked Callen.

“Mr. Hanna had stayed state-side because Michelle was due to give birth to their children at any time during the mission. What some of you may not know is that Mr. Hanna’s daughter was a twin. Michelle was expecting twins which while shocking the two was not an unwelcome surprise. Due to the complications that are not uncommon for women that are pregnant with twins Michelle lost her Daughters twin brother during birth. However, that is not why we are here shall we get back on topic” Hetty asked Rhetorically. 

“As I stated Sam had stayed state-side to be with Michelle. However, the rest of Epsilon except for three members was killed off” Owen repeated the facts to help get everyone back on topic.

“With the exception of Commander Steve McGarrett, and of course Mr. Hanna the survivors of Team Epsilon vanished without a trace. Until today that is” finished Owen.

“Ms. Jones could you bring up the information that Mr. Hanna asked you for earlier” asked Hetty

Turning back to her computer Nell quickly pulled the information on Evan Buckley back up on her screen before sending it to the main screen. “Meet Evan Buckley. Just turned twenty-nine years old, and currently a fire-fighter here in a L.A assigned to Station number one eighteen. Approximately six months ago in downtown Los Angeles a pissed off angsty teenager started sending bombs to people in the mail. The result was him setting off a bomb that he had attached to the Ladder truck of station one eighteen. Evan Buckley was pinned at his ankle underneath the wreckage. Now other than the information that he gave the fire department everything else is classified using encryption protocols that neither I, nor Eric have been able to break through. Now, it says here that after getting a clean bill of health, and recertifying with L.A.F.D he was benched for unknown reasons. After the tsunami hit Buckley than filed a lawsuit for wrongful termination against the city, the department, and surprisingly his Captain which he won. However, when the city decided to settle Firefighter Buckley decided to drop the lawsuit” Nell paused catching her breath.

“Not to sound rude or anything, but what does this have to do with Sam” asked Callen.

“…No, Hetty you can’t be serious this guy is just a kid” stated Deeks out of the blue.

“Deeks what’s going on” Kensi asked her partner.

“It seems that Mr. Deeks has connected the dots faster than either of you have Ms. Blye” stated Hetty before Deeks had a chance to reply.

“As Mr. Deeks has surmised Fire-Fighter Buckley prior to being a Fire-Fighter was a member of SEAL Team Epsilon. Along with his Team Leader, Commander Steve McGarrett and one other, and of course Mr. Hanna; Mr. Buckley is all that remains of SEAL team Epsilon” stated Hetty.

“Mr. Beale can you get a location on Mr. Hanna please” asked Hetty

Eric immediately got to work and pinged his phone. “Okay, so good news is that Sam has not decided to shut off his phone” said Eric as his fingers continued flying across the keyboard

“Where is he Eric” asked Kensi a little impatiently

“I hacked into a Security Camera at his location sending it to the monitor now” replied Eric.

As the security camera visual loaded onto the monitor all eyes were focused on the Scene in front of them. To say they were shocked would be an Understatement. The seven people saw the man they were just discussing pinned against the wall and an equipment rack by what appeared to be another fire fighter.

“Who is that Eric” asked Callen who unless you know what to look for you would not be able to tell how pissed off, he was getting. For a man that did not even know his own childhood Callen subconsciously latched on to any feeling of semblance of family that he could; and although he would deny it to his last breath if he was ever questioned about it by anyone other than Hetty his team was his family. None more so than Sam. Callens heart started to go out to the young man even if he did not personally know him Sam knew him, and with the amount of time that this Mythical SEAL team was together than it stood to reason that Buck and Sam had probably saved each other’s life on more than one occasion. Which to Callen automatically made Buck apart of his family.

“The man holding Fire Fighter Buckley is… ooh” said Eric before falling silent.

Seeing the shock on her partners face Nell looked over at her partners monitor. “Captain Robert Nash” finished Nell.

“Why is this Nash Character pinning our boy like that” asked Deeks.

“I don’t know they’re talking too quietly for the audio to pick anything up” replied Nell.

As they continued to watch each one in the room growing more and more disgusted with the scene they were watching and planning various methods of revenge. The team watched the scene as Captain Nash continued with berating Buck until they saw Sam, and a small group of six others arrive in range of the camera, they too were just watching the scene until suddenly the audio kicked in. With a unified shout of “ ** _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM”_** coming from both Sam, and one of the members of the group; and the two men rushing to defend Buck. Nell decided to end the video feed there, so they did not get to see the tongue lashing that Maddie dished out to four members of the group.

“Nell, what the hell put it back on the screen” demanded Deeks.

“NO. We pulled the video up to see where Sam was and obviously, he is okay by what little of the video we have seen. Now, I do not know about you guys, but I am not going to sit here and watch anymore of Sams’ private life as if it was some damn Soap opera. If, and that is a big if mind you; Sam decides to clue us in or ask us for help then we will do so. Until then back the Hell off and get back to your fucking Jobs or so help me I will hack into your guys lives and screw with them so bad that you will want to move to Czechoslovakia grow a beard and drink bad beer, and fuck goats for the rest of your life Callen. Deeks, you are going to do what I say because if you do not you are going to go to sleep one night and wake up the poster boy for the aryan brotherhood to include a fully shaved head multiple piercings and tattoo’s. Now am I understood” said Nell in the tone of voice that said Fuck with me at your own risk. To many they would not think twice about it or laugh it off as a joke. However, to those who knew her they knew that Nell had the smarts, and the contacts to carry her threats out. “Yes Ma’am” Deeks, and Callen replied in unison before running out of the operations center after Eric had quietly lifted the Lockdown.

“Well, I do believe that is meeting adjourned you may now return to work” Hetty told Kensi in a joking manner before she walked out of the Operations Center with Granger returning to her office downstair.

Turning back to Nell, Kensi had just one question on her mind. “Nell why didn’t you threaten me with anything Nell” asked Kensi.

“Two reasons really Kensi. The first reason is just by looking at your face I could tell you agreed with me on the decision to cut the feed especially since Sam had everything well in hand” said Nell.

“Okay I can understand that, and the Second reason” asked Kensi.

“That one is even easier… I really wanted to see their reactions when I made those threats and thought it would be funny; oh yeah the whole not enough females on this team thing that we need to stick together thing as well” replied Nell before going back to her desk.

Walking out of the Operations Center Kensi made a mental note to herself. **_NEVER PISS OFF NELL_**

Meanwhile Back at the Fire Station (Current Time)

_Sam, Maddie, and Danny heard Steve speaking to Buck as they stopped their approach. “We are going to get you home, you’re going to eat, and then you’re going to sleep” said Steve._

_“But…” Buck began as if he were trying to speak before quickly curling in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible unsure if he could speak._

_“It’s okay, Cub. I’ve got you” replied Steve understanding the unspoken hesitation in Bucks voice. “The mission is complete; you are good to go home. I promise” said Steve as he pressed a kiss to Bucks forehead in comfort. The trio of onlookers could not help but feel as if their heart were breaking as they watched Buck glassy-eyed, and pale faced turn his head to stare up at Steve._

“You guys really are here. I’m not just imagining it am I” Buck said in a whisper.

“Damn straight Cub now come on let’s get out of here” replied Steve.

At this point just a glimmer of the old buck shone through, and he smirked and snapped back at Steve with: “McGarrett you and I both know that isn’t one hundred percent accurate for you, or me” said buck with a bit of a puckish attitude.

It was at this point that Sam decided to make his presence known as well. “Come on Cub, you and I both know that Super Seal isn’t one to break from tradition” said Sam with a bit of Humor.

At the sound of Sam’s voice Evan Buckley immediately snapped his head over to the location where it was coming from; and a look of pure shock came across his face. “Alright now I know I’m in trouble if both of you are here at the same time. Now the next you’re going to tell me is that Hondo is waiting in the car outside to take us to a waiting military transport…” said Buck before trailing off. “Wait he’s not is he” asked Buck not fully back in the here and now. “Relax Cub, I don’t even know what part of the country Hondo is in right now. You are in a bit of trouble at least with your SEAL family though” said Sam.

Maddie, and Danny took this time to make their presence know. Maddie cleared her throat and made her way over Buck. “Hey, baby brother I am so sorry” began Maddie.

“Why are you apologizing Maddie” asked Buck.

Maddie made to cup Bucks face with her hands. “Don’t worry about it Buck. You just need to go with your friends here, and I’m going to come over tomorrow, and we will take care of everything okay” said Maddie.

Buck mumbled something in reply, but it was too low for Maddie to hear. “I’m sorry what was that” asked Maddie.

“I moved a while ago” repeated buck a little louder, but still quieter than what was the normal for him.

“Hey, Kid don’t worry about it I’ll give your sister my business card, and she can call us if there is anything wrong or she needs to get ahold of you okay” said Danny making his presence known to buck.

The feeling of exhaustion that he usually got following a panic attack decided then and there to make its presence known.

“Kay…” said Buck sleepily.

“And on that note, it’s time to go. Come on Cub” said Steve redirecting Buck towards the bay doors of the Fire Station. Sam decided to move over to help Steve cause even though Buck was slowly but surely coming out of his panic attack he was still too unsteady on his feet for Sams’ liking. “Danny will you take care of Maddie while Sam, and I get Buck situated in one of our vehicles” Steve asked Danny as they walked towards the Bay Doors.

“Are you going to be okay with those four by yourself” Danny asked Maddie as they watched Sam and Steve help Buck out the doors.

“Yeah, go take care of my brother. He needs you three more than me right now. Besides, I have some more ass’s to hand the four idiots upstairs before the night is over” said Maddie already planning just how she was going to word this particular ass-reaming to make it hurt as deep as possible.

“Alright well here is my business card. If you need to get ahold of your brother for anything call either of the two numbers on this card. Either I, or Steve will answer either of the numbers” said Danny as he handed Maddie his business card.

Taking the business card Maddie nodded her head in thanks. Danny gave her one last look before he too began walking towards the bay doors of the fire station.

“Hey Danny” Maddie called out getting his attention.

“Yeah. Maddie” replied Danny stopping about halfway between her, and the bay doors.

“Take Care of my Brother” Maddie said quickly

“That is the plan Buckley. That is the plan” replied Danny with sincerity before he continued walking out of the Fire Station, and towards his vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I actually meant to have this chapter up on Christmas Day, but Family Enough Said. also I am slowly trying to increase the lengths of the chapters


	6. Revelation, Conversations, and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Buck is out of the direct line of fire for Eddie, Bobby, Chimney, and Hen; Maddie lays into those four a whole lot more. However first she calls in backup in the form of one very confused Athena. Elsewhere Buck, Danny, Steve, and Sam arrive at Bucks house; and after revealing that Buck owns the house, he reveals just how bad things have gotten for him. Steve, and Sam attempt to convince Buck to leave the toxic work environment at least long enough to get his head straight and attempt to rebuild the trust in the new members of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay. Hope you Enjoy

As Maddie watched first her brother, Sam, and Steve walk out into the Parking lot of the Fire Station followed shortly by Danny; Maddie, could not help but tear up at the scene. How anyone could sit there and do something like that to another person let alone her baby brother was behind her. Once Buck, Steve, Sam, and Danny were out of sight the anger and fury over what had happened to her baby brother hit her like a ton of bricks, and Maddie immediately moved through the range of emotions from sad and depressed all the way to pissed off. Firehouse one eighteen was about to get an earful from her, and they would be lucky if she were the only one that got a hold of them. Because while the 118 might think Maddie was Bucks only sibling what no one knew or bothered to ask about was bucks past. If they had then they would know that Maddie, and Buck had an older Half-brother. 

While she and Kelly were not as close as most siblings mainly because they were both eighteen when they found out about each other whereas Buck was still only a young child no more than six or seven years old. Kelly, adored Buck; Buck filled a hole in Kelly’s heart that he did not even know was there; and he would move the heavens, the earth, and hades to protect his baby brother, and Hades have mercy on anyone who hurt him because Kelly sure as heck would not. 

As Maddie began making her way up to the loft where the four remaining firefighters were Maddie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Athena simply reading Athena, station now please knowing that Athena was on her lunch break. As Maddie climbed the final step to reach the loft, she felt her phone vibrate. Looking down she saw that Athena had responded saying I am on my way. Can you tell Bobby I am bringing a friend from work for lunch? Slipping her phone back into her phone back into the pocket of her pants Maddie surveyed the loft and noticed that in the short trek from the vehicle bay to the loft the four remaining firefighters were quietly sitting down and trying to process everything that they had just witnessed and doing their best to avoid looking Maddie in the eye. 

“We are waiting on Athena to arrive. When she gets here you four are going to explain to us why my brother who does not look like he has eaten in several weeks had a full-blown panic attack, why you felt it necessary Captain Nash much less okay to emotionally, and from what I just saw physically abuse my brother” Maddie asked in a tone of voice that left nothing to the imagination and said: Lie to me at your own Risk.

Before Bobby, or anyone else that was a part of the abuse of Buck had a chance to respond they heard a voice coming from downstairs in the truck bay. “Maddie, Hello. Is anyone home” came the voice of Athena Grant-Nash. Before responding to Athena Maddie looked over at bobby and with a hint calm in her voice that surprised the four members of the 118, she simply stated “Do yourself a favor Captain, and call Dispatch and have them re-route calls for at least two hours”. 

Turning back to the direction of the voice of the L.A.P.D sergeant Maddie raised her voice and called out: “Up here Athena”.

Athena made her way up the steps with another person slowly following behind her. “Hey Maddie, is everything alright your text sounded urgent” asked Athena. “I will get to that in a minute who do you have with you” asked Maddie in her normal voice because Maddie knows that Athena would not have allowed any of the bullshit that has happened to her brother to happen at all. 

“I’m sorry where are my manners everyone meet Sergeant Daniel Harrelson of S.W.A.T” Athena said addressing everyone in the loft of the station. 

“A pleasure to meet you Sergeant Harrelson I’m Maddie Buckley” Maddie said introducing herself as she held her hand out in a gesture of greeting.

“Please call me Hondo… Buckley now there is a name I haven’t heard in a while. Any relation to a man named Evan” asked Hondo as he extended his hand to shake Maddie’s.

“My brother… Why” asked Maddie this was third new person in the space of a day that knew her brother, but she had never been introduced to. 

“Let’s just say that I know him from way back and leave it at that” replied Hondo. “Any chance of meeting up with him” Hondo asked. 

“I’m afraid you just missed him he left not even ten minutes ago with three other guys” said Maddie. 

“Maddie, I do not mean to interrupt this conversation, but both me and Hondo here are on our lunch break, and we only have an hour now what is going on, and where is your brother” asked Athena.

“That’s actually why I called you here Athena” said Maddie darkly. 

“What’s wrong” asked Athena.

Maddie quickly explains to Athena, and Hondo what she had been witness too. Athena, and Hondo quickly get angry at the four remaining fire fighters that are still sitting quietly in the loft not meeting anyone’s gaze. 

Upon hearing what had happened to a Man that had given so much for not only his country but for his fellow team mates as well Hondo quickly lost his temper. 

“Which one of you is Captain Nash” asked Hondo

“I am, what can I do for you Sergeant Harrelson” Bobby replied stepping forward.

Stepping forward as if shake his hand no one was expecting it when Hondo’s fist and Bobby’s jaw connected with each other. Laying Bobby out with a stiff right hook Hondo looked down on Bobby with a look of disgust. “If I ever hear about you even stepping to that boy ever again in anything but a respectful, and professional manner I’ll come back here and make that right hook I just gave you look like a love tap” said Hondo in a deadly calm manner.

Hondo turned and walked back towards Maddie, and Athena the picture of perfect calm on his face. “Sorry about that Athena. Maddie do you know who your brother left here with” asked Hondo. Getting over her shock rather quickly she tried to get her mind in some semblance of order. “He left with three men. A Steve, Danny, and a person by the name of Sam because” automatically going into defensive/worried big sister mode.

Noticing this Hondo could not help but laugh. “You can relax Maddie I recognize two of the three names you have nothing to fear from them. You would not by any chance have a way of contacting them would you. The number I have for Steve and Sam is about three or more years out of date. Hell, I didn’t even know that the cub was in town until today” stated Hondo. “Yeah, hang on a second Danny gave me a business card before they left in case I needed to get ahold of my brother. I set it down next to my purse when I came back up to the loft” replied Maddie calmly as she walked to go get it. 

As she made her way over to one of the tables Athena chose that moment to speak up. “You better believe that if Bobby did not have that coming, I would be arresting you right now Hondo. What in blazes possessed you to punch my husband” asked Athena irately.

“I’m sorry Athena but your husband or not the man had it coming. Evan Buckley is family to me, and I refuse to let something like what I just heard happen to my family, and there not be any repercussions. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make, and some family to reconnect with” replied Hondo as Maddie walked back with the business card in hand. “Thanks Maddie, now if you will excuse me, I have a phone call or two to make. It was a pleasure to meet you” Hondo told Maddie after taking the business card he walked back down the stairs. 

Dialing the number for Steve Hondo let the phone ring and waited. “McGarrett” came the voice of his former team leader. “Steve it’s Hondo” Hondo said simply. “Hondo it’s great to hear from you what’s going on” replied Steve. “Oh, you know not much living in L.A. now joined the police worked my way up to S.W.A.T” replied Hondo nonchalantly. “Really that’s great. Hey, can I call you back in a little while. Kind of in the middle of something” Steve told Hondo. “Steve, cut the crap I know you’re in Los Angeles, I know that you’re with Sam and the Cub, and I also know that you just left Fire House 118. Where are you” Hondo asked a little annoyed. Steve let out a huge sigh. “I’ll text you an Address. Meet us there in one hour” replied Steve before disconnecting the phone call. 

Sliding his phone back into his pocket Hondo made his way back up to the loft just in time for the show that was about to start. 

“Does someone want to explain to me what I just saw or do you four want to lie to me some more like you have been doing for the last four months” asked Maddie rhetorically.

Chimney being her boyfriend decided to try and ease some of the burden from his friends and take the brunt of Maddie’s anger. Chimney started explaining from how ever since Buck came back to the 118, he was man behind on every call, how he was ignored, treated like dirt by those he saw as family. Made to feel unwanted all because in their eyes Buck betrayed them by airing their dirty laundry during the lawsuit to get his Job back. 

“You fucking Idiots” Maddie said trying to process everything. “Did you ever once stop to think why Buck filed the lawsuit in the first place” asked Maddie. 

“What does it matter. The pendejo sued us” responded Eddie angrily speaking up for the first time.

“No, Diaz he sued Bobby. Not Your retarded Ass, Not Hen, Not Chimney, my brother sued the CITY, the DEPARTMENT, and BOBBY; do you want to know why he filed the lawsuit in the first place” asked Maddie.

“It should not matter, you attack one of us, and you attack all of us” replied Hen.

“It Matters HENRIETTA, because my Dumb Ass of husband lied to Buck and to you three apparently. Buck was cleared to return to work, by both the department’s doctors, and by his own doctors. Even with the embolism that he was placed on blood thinners for. However, my husband told buck that even though Buck had passed all his re-certifications and received all the clearances he needed from everyone involved to come back to work full time Buck still was not allowed to come back. Then had the audacity to make it seem as if the decision to keep Buck on medical leave was out of his hands” replied Athena in her no-nonsense tone. 

At this revelation Henrietta, Chimney, and Eddie looked at Bobby in shock not thinking that he would have the gall to do something like interfere with another firefighters livelihood. Bobby refused to meet the gaze of anyone in the loft.

“You self-projecting stupid fucking asshole” Hen told Bobby in anger. “How Dare you. Buck is Not you” Hen continued before she was cut off by Maddie.

“While I appreciate someone finally coming to his defense. The fact of the matter is that you four were supposed to be his family; and not only did you all but abandon him after the fire truck exploded. Not only have you crushed any sense of self-worth he has. Not only have you abused your position of authority, and your power as a L.A.F.D. fire chief Captain Nash but I also find that you are using your position of authority over my brother to abuse my brother not only physically but verbally, and emotionally as well” Maddie said angrily. 

“You are all fools. I do not care how it gets done but you four need to fix this before you lose that boy for good” said Athena. “Bobby, I love you, but I cannot stand to look at you right now. I will see you at home. For your sake, I hope that I have cooled off by then, and that you have some inkling of how to fix this” said Athena before walking towards the stairs, and the exit.

“Howie, I love you, but I can’t stand to even be in the same room as you right now let alone look at you. Stay home and figure out how to fix this” said Maddie.

“Maddie, Athena I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to take care of something before I go and meet up with Steve, Sam, Danny, and the Cub. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope we can meet each other again under better circumstances” said Hondo as he handed Maddie Danny’s business card back to her.

Taking one last look at the four remaining members of fire house 118 he decided to leave them with one last piece of advice. “You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Evan Buckley is one of the bravest men I know; and for you all to treat him the way you are saying you treated him is juvenile, and pedantic. It is plain wrong. I do not know what the cub sees in you four, but I will say this: Evan Buckley saw something in this city something that made him want to put down roots. Do not make him regret it” Hondo said before walking away.

Bucks House (45 minutes later)

As Danny, Steve, and Buck pulled into the driveway of two-story home in a decent neighborhood Danny, and Steve could not help but be impressed. As they parked their vehicle in the driveway Buck attempted to open his car door but failed to due to the aftereffects of his panic attack. Seeing this Steve got out of the vehicle and quickly opened the door for Danny before running to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for buck. As Steve got his arm around Buck and helped him out of the car Sam pulled up in the Charger. Getting out of the charger Sam made his way over to the trio. “Damn Cub, how could you afford a place like this on a city workers salary” asked Sam in awe. “Made some pretty high-risk investments after I got out. They paid off extremely well” Buck replied half-asleep. “Come on Cub, let us get you inside, get something in your stomach, and then you are going to sleep” said Steve as he began moving Buck towards the front door. 

“…ore afraid of sleeping than I am of being awake” said Buck as they began to walk to the front door. As they reached the front door Buck pulled the house key to the front door out of his pocket. Just as Buck finished opening the door and the four men were about to walk inside the house, they heard a car honk its horn, and another black charger pull up alongside the other two vehicles. Seeing the second vehicle Buck was confused until his confusion turned into shock at seeing One Daniel “Hondo” Harrelson step out of the vehicle. “Hondo…” asked Buck; it was at the point that his body could not handle any more surprises now, and Buck promptly fainted. 

Steve was shocked to say the least when Buck became nothing but dead-weight which caused him to look to Buck and notice that he had passed out yet again. Sam noticing that Buck had passed out at the same time as Steve had immediately went into medic mode. “Steve, grab his arms. Hondo grab his legs. Danny get inside the house and locate the living room and clear off the couch for me” stated Sam. With practiced ease Steve, and Hondo did as instructed by Epsilon’s Medic; as they knew not to argue with Sam when he started barking out orders. Before doing as instructed by Sam, Danny gave a quick look to Steve who quickly nodded to Danny signaling to him that he should follow Sams’ instructions. 

A Few Minutes Later

As Steve, and Hondo got Buck settled on the couch in the living room Sam quickly went in search of the bathroom. Sam though, and rightly so that if Buck remembered any of his training than there would be a fully stocked First-Aid kit in the bathroom; And if he knew Buck like he did all those years ago then there would be smelling salts in the first-aid kit. Locating the bathroom Sam quickly began going through the cabinets looking for the first-aid kit. As he was searching for the first aid kit Sam noticed a lot of over the counter, as well as prescription strength sleeping medication. “At least the Cub recognizes that he has a problem and is trying to do something about it. However, self-medicating isn’t the Answer” Sam though to himself. Locating what he was looking for in the very back of the cabinet under the sink Sam brought the first aid kit out and put it on the sink. Quickly opening it and seeing the smelling salts in their Sam closed the kit up and carried it back to the living room. 

As Sam made his way back into the living room, he spotted Steve, and Hondo catching up with each other merely within arms reach of the couch so both could be there for buck in case her were to come to before Sam came back. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Danny sitting in one of the chairs looking at something on his phone. “So, Hondo by the looks of your clothes you’ve been in Los Angeles for a while. How come you never bothered to call me up” asked Sam as he made his presence know once more. 

“Had I known that you were living here in Los Angeles I would have. In my defense though after what remains of Epsilon disbanded, I think we all lost contact with each other bad, enough to the point that no one bothered keeping current contact information for anyone” replied Hondo calmly. 

“Hey, Hondo speak for yourself. After we disbanded, the cub, and I did a few more missions together before making our way to Hawaii. Buck stuck around for approximately 8 months before he got the feeling that Hawaii was not where he was supposed to be and flew back to the mainland” Steve piped up in a joking manner.

As Sam sat in front of the couch and sat the first aid kit off to the side of him yet still in arms reach. Sam decided that he was going to conduct a thorough examination of Buck prior to waking him up so that he could understand the situation a little more. 

“Steve, help me get his shirt off” Sam said in that same tone that he used when getting Buck inside. To all the remaining members of Epsilon than they would tell you that it was Sam’s “Field Medic” voice. Otherwise known as the “Don’t listen to me if you want to but, just remember I am the one in charge of making sure you get back home alive, and exactly how much morphine you get” voice. As Steve moved to comply with Sam’s request, he could feel Buck stir just a little bit. Thankfully not enough to wake him though. As Steve and Sam worked side by side getting Bucks shirt off, they did so in silence. After they accomplished the easy task of getting Bucks shirt off and getting him settled back on the couch Sam, and Steve both got a good look at their younger brothers upper body. What they saw brought sent them from cool calm and collected to pissed and off highly trained and highly dangerous military personnel in less than a second. 

Seeing angry looks that adorned the faces of their teammates faces made both Hondo, and Danny curious. Coming over to look at what had them so pissed off and looking like they were ready to kill someone Danny and Hondo looked down at Bucks upper body as well. 

While they could honestly say that he was not skin and bones it was obvious that Buck had lost a lot of weight. Enough weight that while you would not be able to tell unless someone was looking directly at his ribcage; Bucks ribs were starting to show; and not in a health way either. Not only that but while they did not look intentional Bucks chest had an extensive amount of bruising in various phases of healing. “Who could do something like this to the Cub” asked Hondo. “Fuck that why would he let something like this happen to himself” asked Danny. Looking away long enough to open the first aid kit Sam reached for the smelling salts. “Let’s find out shall we” Sam asked no one as he pulled off the cap. Waving the smelling salts directly under the nose of the young man laying on the couch in front of them.

It did not take long for the smelling salts to do the job, and soon enough Buck was beginning to stir. As bucks eyes slowly came open, he quickly took stock of the situation. The first thing that Buck saw was four faces two of which belonging to Sam, and Hondo he had not seen in almost eight years. The third face belonging to Steve he had not seen since he had left Hawaii almost six years ago. The final face he did not know. “Okay, give it to me straight. How bad did I fuck up” asked Buck? 

“Well let us see first you have not contacted either me or Sam at all since we disbanded not even the courtesy of a “Hey I am still alive and breathing” phone call even when the both of us have been in Los Angeles for the better part of at least six years now” started Hondo

“Next, you have lost enough weight that your ribs are beginning to show, and I know for a damn fact that I taught the entire team yourself included to take better care of themselves, and to never let it get this bad regardless of whatever shit storm they have gotten themselves into” continued Sam.

“Why are there bruises all across your upper body” asked Steve breaking instead of continuing with the list that Sam, and Hondo had begun.

“Well… Fuck” said Buck in a scared and broken voice.

“Cub… Evan come on baby brother talk to us” Steve said in a voice that Danny had only ever heard him use with his daughter. 

When Buck heard the tone of voice that Steve was using all his carefully built-up walls began breaking down. To Buck that tone of voice was the caring older brother voice that always got him through tough missions. Buck never could hide anything from Steve, with Sam and Hondo he could sometimes keep secrets from them, Steve not so much. So, using all the courage that he could muster Buck began telling the four men everything. From when he got to Los Angeles after leaving Hawaii to the Ladder Truck explosion. To him recertifying, and then having a pulmonary embolism. Buck told them about the Tsunami; and finally, Buck told them about going to Dinner at his Captains house and finding out that it was his Captain that was keeping him from returning to full duty, and not the higher ups. The last thing that Buck told them was about feeling like he was being replaced which made him feel as if he was wrongfully terminated and caused him to file a lawsuit against the city, the department, and his Captain. As Buck finished telling his captive audience about his life since arriving in Los Angeles, he finally felt the tears streaming down his face.

“Why does nobody in my life love me Steve… Why does nobody ever stay” Buck asked in a voice that was so broken anyone would think that the young man was just forced to watch every person he ever loved be shot to death. Looking at Buck and seeing how much pain he was in Steve did not have an answer for the youngest member of his family; So, Steve did the next best thing he could think of he gathered Buck up in the tightest hug that he could and just let him get as much of the pain and sadness out as he could through tears. Seeing the tears and hearing the pain in the young mans voice as he told his tale not one of the three men that remained standing was going to be break up the moment that they were watching. 

Los Angeles Fire Department Headquarters

As Hen sat waiting to see her battalion fire chief, she could not help but think of what brought her here to this moment. “How could we let things get as far as they did” Hen thought to herself. Shortly after thoroughly deserved ass chewing that the team received from Maddie, and Athena Henrietta found herself in the bathroom throwing up everything in her stomach. After she was able to stop vomiting Henrietta quickly gathered her things up and left the fire house sending a quick text to Bobby telling him that she had taken ill, and she was going home to ride it out; and that she would see everyone tomorrow. As she pulled out of the parking lot of the fire station and began driving her mind became distracted by thinking of everything that had happened to Fire House 118 over the last six months. Which, in turn led her thoughts to thinking about buck, and everything that had happened to him specifically. As Hen came to a stop at a red light her mind kept replaying the awful scene that she had witnessed earlier today. 

Hearing the car behind her honk their horn shocking her back to awareness. Taking stock of her surroundings trying to figure out how to get home from wherever she was; Hen noticed that she was at the light right outside L.A.F.D headquarters. Making an on-the-spot decision Henrietta quickly pulled into the parking lot of headquarters and got out of her car. 

“Paramedic Wilson” said a voice off to her right.

Shocked out of her thoughts Hen looked to the voice. “I am sorry yes that is me” replied Hen.

“Chief Scott will see you now” replied the secretary.

Getting up from the chair that she had been waiting in for the last twenty minutes Hen made her way into the office of the head firefighter of her battalion.

“Firefighter Wilson, please come in and take a seat” Chief Jason Scott said as she entered the office.

Taking a seat Hen remained quiet trying to organize her thoughts because while her first thought was to get up and run right back out the door Hen knew that she could not do such a thing, so she pushed that thought right to the back of her mind. Hens’ next thought was to try and minimize the damage that she was about to bring onto her team including herself. “Whatever the repercussions of this meeting are we brought this on ourselves” a tiny voice inside her mind said.

Noticing that one of his best and brightest paramedics was oddly quiet after requesting a meeting with him Chief Scott decided to start things off. “So, Henrietta what can I help you with” asked Chief Scott.

Finally getting her thoughts in order and realizing that Chief Scott was speaking to Hen focused back into the conversation. 

“Well Sir, I do not know how to say this very well, but we fucked up” Hen said bluntly. 

“What do you mean we, and what do you mean you fucked up. Please explain” asked Chief Scott.

So, Hen did explaining everything that happened at the 118-fire station over the last couple of months; she explained about the fire truck getting blown up, and how Buck was trapped under it while the suicide bomber was dealt with. Then about Buck’s pulmonary embolism. Hen continued explaining about the fact that Captain Nash made the decision to keep Buck on light duty even though he had been cleared to return to full duty even while taking the blood thinners then lied to him about the entire situation. Over the next forty-five minutes to an hour Henrietta Wilson told him everything never once denying that she was guilty just as much as the rest of her crew.

After Hen finished explaining everything to Chief Scott, she could not help but feel as if a great burden was lifted from her shoulders. As she waited in silence for the chief to say something; Henrietta Wilson could not help but feel as if her and the rest of the crew of the 118 were not going to like what the fallout was. 

As Chief Scott processed everything, he could feel his anger growing luckily for him growing up where he did, he was able to control his anger. 

“Well Firefighter Wilson, thank you for bringing this to my attention, and I also thank you for not downplaying, or trying to minimize the fact that you were guilty and that you had a hand in this as well” began Chief Scott, as a new thought began to form in his head. “Rest assured, I will be visiting your house within the next week to address the situation in the meantime I want you to remain silent about everything say nothing of this to anyone at your firehouse; and we will see where we go from here when I visit within the week. Now, if that is all I have some phone calls to make if you will excuse me your dismissed” finished Chief Scott. 

“Yes Sir, thank you for your time” said Hen as she got up to leave. 

Once Chief Scott heard the door shut, he immediately got out his cell phone, and scrolled down to a number he had not contacted since Evan Buckley had first started at the Fire Fighter Academy. As he hit the talk button and put the phone up to his ear, he wondered how he was going to break the news to the person on the other end of the line. As the phone connected and he heard “Chief Boden” he decided that honesty was the best policy. “Wallace, it’s Jason. Look there is no easy way to say this. I have a bit of a situation here” Jason paused as he heard Wallace Boden respond. “It’s about Evan Buckley; He needs your help” said Jason replying to Wallace Bodens’ question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is already over 5300 words I think I will end it there. I will begin working on the next chapter soon. As soon as I have it finished I will post it. As Always I hope you enjoy.


	7. Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boden informs Fire House 51specifically Casey and Severide about what has been going on with one of their own. Athena, and Maddie call Steve to check in on Buck while in the presence of Bobby, and the others and Eddie informs everyone present just how dangerous Steve, and Sam really are. Fire Chief Scott visits the 118 and sees first-hand what has been going on with one of their best. Kelly and the rest of 51 arrive just in time to save Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have through out the course of writing this chapter I have tried my best to make it my own original. That being said Once Again you will see heavy influences, and similarities from a from two different stories. No Plagiarism was intended what so ever. As I said you will see a lot of similarities, and influences from the stories listed below, and if you have not read them yet check them out they are really well written.
> 
> "The Adventures of Smooth Dog and Pup" by Cinder7Storm4  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390117/chapters/53493535
> 
> "Home of the Bears" by BuckyAndDanno  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428222/chapters/64385935

Chicago Illinois

Fire House 51

Wallace Boden was not often one to let his emotions get the better of him. He could honestly say that the only time his emotions were stronger than his control over them was when something happened to one of his firefighters, or to his wife, and kid. After hanging up the phone with Chief Scott of the Los Angeles Fire Department it would be safe to say that Wallace Boden was livid. Now some one not in the know would ask why Chief Boden was so angry, and the answer would be one Evan Buckley-Severide.

One of the Chicago Fire Departments youngest ever Lieutenants, and the younger brother to his very own Squad Lieutenant Kelly Severide. One may ask what a lieutenant of the Chicago fire department was doing out in Los Angeles that was simple after the tragic loss of Leslie Shay another of his make-shift family; Buck felt lost and left to go find himself taking a leave of absence. A couple of months went by and before Boden knew what was happening Buck had transferred to Los Angeles Fire Department.

As far as Boden was aware Buck was excelling there being placed in the 118. After following his career in Los Angeles for some time situations in Bodens life became hectic and he lost track of Buck at least for a while. When things finally slowed down at 51 and at home Boden felt that if Buck was genuinely happy than he should be able to live his life without any interference. However, with this new information Boden was ready to go to war for one of his kids; but first he had to tell Kelley. 

“This is not going to be easy” thought Boden as he got up from his desk and moved to his door. “Cynthia can you tell Kelly, and Casey that I need to see them both in my Office. Also, if you would be so kind as to get the Departments training chief on the phone it would be greatly appreciated” Boden asked his secretary before closing the door to his office. Taking the time before his two lieutenants arrived in his office to try and regain control of his emotions. As Boden made his way back to his desk a million thoughts ran through his head at once making plans for what to do help Buck out.

Just as Chief Boden sat back down in his chair, he heard a knock at the door. When he looked up to see who it was the door opened and he saw that Cynthia was stepping in. “I have the Department’s Training director on line 1 for you chief; Also, Matt, and Kelly are outside waiting for you” stated Cynthia. “Wow that was fast” Boden thought to himself. “Thank you, Cynthia, can you let Matt, and Kelly know that I need to take this phone call, but as soon as I am done, they are to come in” asked Wallace. “Of course, Chief, will there be anything else you need from me today” asked Cynthia. “No, I do not believe so” replied Wallace before looking at the time. “In fact, why don’t you head home early, and spend a little bit of extra time with your family” suggested Boden. Surprised, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth a big grin appeared on the secretary’s’ face before she responded with “Thank you Chief Boden I will. Hope you have a calm rest of the shift” said Cynthia before quickly exiting Bodens’ office and speaking with Matt and Kelly.

As Wallace sat back down in his chair and got comfortable, he reached for the phone sitting at his desk. Bracing himself for what was to come Wallace picked the phone up. “Chief Boden” said Wallace as calmly as possible. “Wallace, it’s Johnson over at Headquarters I was told that you wanted to speak with me” came the voice on the other end of the phone. “Yes, Chief Johnson, I was wondering if you were still looking for volunteers to help out the Los Angeles Fire Department” asked Boden. “Of Course, I am you know anybody” asked Chief Johnson rhetorically. “I would like to volunteer Fire House 51” said Boden biting the figurative bullet. “Not that I am not grateful Wallace, but why the sudden change of heart. When I sent that E-mail out two months ago you not so subtly told me that you would not let your three best crews be taken out of rotation for the length of time” Chief Johnson asked out of curiosity. “All honesty I have a friend out there who called in a favor. Besides, something tells me that Squad, Truck, and Ambulance could do with a change of scenery even if it would technically be a working vacation” replied Boden honestly. 

“Well, Alright then now I just need to know who you are taking out to Los Angeles with you” asked Chief Johnson. “Captain Matthew Casey, and Lieutenant Kelly Severide their entire crews. As well as Paramedics Dawson, and Brett” answered Boden. “Alright I will get the ball rolling on the paperwork, and I will call you back as soon as everything is in order” replied Chief Johnson. “If you need anything from me you have my number. Have a great day Johnson” said Boden before hanging up his office phone. 

As Boden hung up his phone, he heard a knock on his office door. Looking up he noticed that Matt, and Kelly were waiting outside with Kelly’s hand still up on the door indicating that he was the one that knocked. Motioning for both men to come in Wallace decided to get comfortable because he knew that this conversation was not going to be easy for either of the men.

“Take a seat gentleman” Boden said indicating the chairs in front of his desk. 

As both men sat down and got comfortable, they began to wonder why they had been called to into the office in the first place. After approximately five minutes of silence Kelley could not take the silence any longer. “What is going on Chief” asked Kelly. Finally getting his thoughts in order Boden began talking. “About two hours ago I received a phone call from a friend of mine. It seems that he was just informed from one of the firefighter/paramedics under his command that the fire house that she works out of has decided to take human resources matters into their own hands and have begun ostracizing one of their own” began Boden. 

“I do not mean to interrupt Chief much less sound rude, but how does this affect us” asked Casey. 

“I owed Chief Scott a favor from quite a few years back, and he decided to cash it in” continued Boden as if he was not interrupted. “Wait does this have something to do with that E-mail I got a while back from Chief Johnson about helping out an Out-of-State department update their operations to include Squad into the day-to-day operations of their Fire Houses” asked Kelly. “It does Chief Scott cashed in his favor, and I just got off the phone with Chief Johnson volunteering myself you two, both of your crews, along with Dawson, and Brett” replied Boden. 

“Okay… so where are we headed to” asked Kelly not liking how cagey his Chief was acting. Before Boden could answer both young men saw the anger return to his face. Wondering what had made their Chief so angry suddenly Kelly, and Matt remained silent both knowing that now was not the time to be interrupting their Chief.

“Kelly, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to come right out and say it” began Wallace. “Buck needs our help” said Boden with anger lacing his voice. “What do you mean what is going on with my brother” asked Kelly worry and fear evident throughout his voice. “Chief Scott is out of Los Angeles, and one of the fire houses that he oversees is Buck’s. The firefighter that I mentioned the one that is being Ostracized is Buck” stated Boden with sadness now evident in his voice to go along with the anger. Sliding over the folder that had a copy of the notes he had taken during his conversation with Chief Scott, Boden remained silent as Kelly and Matt read it over. 

 Ladder Truck explosion – Buck pinned underneath the ladder truck.  
 Pulmonary Embolism – Cause unknown currently.  
 Tsunami – Even while off duty Buck saved approximately twenty people (if not more) by himself while injured during-the-course of events the day the tsunami hits Los Angeles.  
 Being cleared to return to full duty.  
 Chief Scott leaving the decision to re-instate Buck back to full duty to his Captain.  
 The lawsuit and the ensuing fallout

As Kelly, and Matt finished reading over the list of things that have happened to Buck over the last few months Boden could not help but keep a close eye on Kelly; Any time there was anything to do with Buck getting injured whether it was out on a call or just going about his daily life Kelly always went into what everyone who knew Kelly called overprotective big brother mode. As Kelly looked up from his copy of the list you could see the anger evident in his face. “When Do we leave” asked Kelly voice devoid of any emotion. “In a couple of days. This will give department time to get together a relief shift to cover for us while we are in a Los Angeles” replied Boden. “Chief if you don’t mind, I going to excuse myself from the rest of this meeting” Kelly said as he walked out of the office. “Casey, keep an eye on him will you at least until we get down to Los Angeles and see the damage” asked Boden. 

“Of course, Chief. I will keep him occupied for the next couple of days. I guarantee you that once we get down there though he is only going to be focused on one thing though. What do I tell my guys though” asked Matt. “The truth or at least a version of it” began Boden. “Officially, we are going out Los Angeles to bring the LAFD up to our level of Operations with Fire Station 118 being the test case” stated Boden. “And unofficially” asked Casey. “Unofficially, we are going out to Los Angeles to find out what the hell has been going on with one of our own, and reign hellfire down on whoever fucking hurt him. Unofficially, tell your crew, Squad, and everyone else we are bringing with us to prepare for War with the 118” said Boden. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme Chief. I mean yes they went after Buck and anyone here who knows Buck would kill for him metaphorically speaking; but war” asked Casey. “These idiots went after one of our own. I am not taking that smack in the face without a fight” stated Chief Wallace Boden. 

It was the way that his chief replied to his last question that made Matthew Casey remember why he always respected Boden, and why he would follow that man through the gates of hell if it were asked of him. “You got it Chief, now if you will excuse me, I have to go make sure that Kelly doesn’t do something stupid between now and when we leave” replied Casey as he got up to leave the Office. 

Four Days Later

Although things had been rough a few days ago today was new day, and while she was making every attempt at keeping what she had done to herself Henrietta Wilson was getting antsy; especially with the fact that it seemed as if everything that had happened less than a week ago in this very fire house seemed to have been forgotten. As she finished changing into her uniform and made her way to the loft to get a cup of coffee Hen could not help but notice how silent the station had gotten ever since the truck explosion; and Buck being placed on medical leave to recover. 

“Morning everyone, has anyone heard from Buck today” asked Henrietta as she reached the coffee pot just as it finished brewing a fresh batch of coffee. 

“No, not yet it’s not like bobby is going to let him do anything anyways” replied Chimney in a depressed voice.

“We do not need the fucking traitor anyways” replied Eddie still letting his anger mask over everything. 

Within a few minutes the chatter had died back down, and it remained that way for them until Bobby walked in with Athena. They had the late shift today, so their shift did not start until ten a.m. As Bobby and Athena walked in though Hen, Chimney, and Eddie could all tell that she was still angry from yesterday’s revelations concerning Buck.

“Alright everyone I know yesterday was not a good day; and I am still rightfully pissed off at you fools. We are still a family so we are going to relax I am going to prepare a nice lunch, and while I am making lunch for you fools you four are going to think of ways to make this right with Buck; because I will be damned if I let you idiots tear this family apart over your damn pride” Athena stated in her Police Sergeant Mom voice. 

As Athena was cooking in the loft of the fire station the four first responders were unusually quiet. Each lost in their own little world. So, lost in their thoughts they were not even aware when Maddie showed up for 45 minutes later to join them for lunch. “Alright you fools brigade come and get your lunch and eat up before your shift starts” said Athena as Maddie finished setting the table for lunch. 

As the four fire fighters sat down at the table to enjoy a home cooked meal they quickly fell back into an easy routine of small talk while eating. Taking this as their cue to start up the real conversation Maddie, and Athena quickly brought the subject back around to buck and what happened yesterday. “So, have any of you four thought of how to make this right with our boy” asked Athena. Bobby being the captain and the instigating factor in the whole mess in the first place turned to his wife and Maddie and quickly gathered his thoughts before he began to speak. “Athena, those three men that left with Buck the other day could you run a check on them I would like to make sure that they are on the up and up; and that buck is safe with them” asked Bobby. “Sure, thing give me their names, and I will see what I can find out” responded Athena. “Or you know you could just ask me for the Business card, and you know call them” said Maddie in as neutral of a tone as possible. 

With that statement Maddie could not help but smirk a little bit as all five heads turned so fast to look at her that anyone else would have whiplash. “Maddie, what do you mean” asked Athena. “Well, the other day before you arrived with Sergeant Harrelson right as Buck was leaving one of the men, I think his name was Danny gave me his business card and said if I need to get in touch with my brother to call either of the numbers on the card” responded Maddie. Just as Maddie got up to grab her purse her phone rang. Going to grab her phone she saw that it was an unknown number just with Hawaii Area code.

Quickly putting that little bit of information away she answered the phone. “Hello” said Maddie. “Maddie it is Danny Williams from a couple of days ago” Danny answered back. “Hey Danny, I was just about to walk into… the bathroom can I call you back in like five or ten minutes” asked Maddie as she scrambled for a good reason to hang up the phone to gather her thoughts. “Yeah, no worries I just got a couple of questions for you but go they can wait until you are done” replied Danny. “Okay I’ll talk to you in a few minutes. Bye Now” said Maddie before hanging up the phone. 

Quickly grabbing the business card from her purse Maddie quickly made her way back to the table and sat back down next to Athena. “So, two of the three guys that Buck left with are named Danny Williams, and… that is weird it just says Steve on the card no last name” stated Maddie while looking at the card.

Hearing the name for one of the people set the alarms ringing in Athena’s head, and despite her best efforts to hide it everyone in the loft currently saw the worry on her face. “Athena what is it, what’s wrong” asked Hen. Quickly gathering her thoughts Athena began to explain what she could. “Well, the name Danny Williams sounds familiar. Detective Williams is a part of a taskforce down out in Hawaii. This Task Force is called the 5-0. Answers only to the governor and is led by a former Seal by the name of Steve McGarrett” answered Athena. “McGarrett, that’s not possible, Buck isn’t…” mumbled Eddie letting his concern for his best friend and what he once thought could have been more show through the mask of anger that he had been carrying around ever since the lawsuit. “Eddie, what is it what’s wrong. Who is this Steve McGarrett” asked Bobby? 

Raising his voice so everyone could hear him clearly Eddie spoke up for the first time all morning. “Steve McGarrett is a legend in the military circles. He commanded an Elite Seal team that was never confirmed as actually existing. They were terrifying, efficient, and deadly. You never knew that they were there because they were in and out before our forces ever got near an engagement zone if their mission would ever overlap. These guys were dangerous. You think that Al Qaeda is bad now? They are nothing in size compared to what they originally were. If it weren’t for McGarrett and his team cutting down the size of the organization to what it is now events like the attack on 9-11 would have been commonplace” said Eddie shocking everyone into silence. Continuing Eddie went on to explain that there was no records of the types of missions that McGarrett and his team would undertake period. They were so Black Ops that there was never any official records to protect the men and women of McGarrett and his team.

Suddenly fearing for Buck’s life Bobby looked at his wife “Athena…” Bobby began.

“I am already ahead of you Bobby” replied Athena pulling her own phone out and dialing Bucks phone. 

Putting the phone on speaker Athena set the phone down on the table and let it ring.

After the fifth ring it connected finally. “Evan Buckley’s phone Steve McGarrett speaking. How can I help you Sergeant Grant” came the voice of one of the men from the other day? 

Hearing the voice on the other end of the phone identify itself as Steve McGarrett threw Eddie for a loop and confused the hell out of him. If that person on the other end of the phone really was Steve McGarrett then that would mean that Buck knew some dangerous people. Being as quiet as mouse Eddie reached over to the phone and hit the mute button. “Athena, McGarrett is extremely dangerous. You need to find out whatever information you can and then get Buck the hell away from that man” said Eddie before hitting the mute button to bring the phone off mute. 

Regathering her thoughts quickly Athena changed the tactics that she had planned on using. “Commander…” began Athena, before she was interrupted by Steve. “Please, Sergeant Grant just call me Steve; and again, how can I help you” asked Steve. 

“How do you know my Boy” asked Athena. 

“Buck, and I go way back” replied Steve evasively especially with the fact that he knew that Buck had not told his fire family about anything to do with his previous life in the military.

“I’ve heard stories about what kind of things you get up to down there in Hawaii. How do I know that my boy is going to be safe with you” asked Athena?

Steve balked at the assumption that he would ever do anything to put a member of his team at risk, and the fact that this police sergeant would insinuate as such got him extremely riled up. “Sergeant Grant the fact that you think the cub would need to be protected from me is cute really it is. However, if I ever hear you insinuate and or make a statement that I would purposefully put one of the few men on this planet that I consider to be a brother to me in ANY kind of danger is not only wrong, but quite frankly insulting not only to me but to Evan as well” began Steve.

Not liking the tone that Steve had taken with her especially with the fact that she was on speaker, and she was used to being in charge Athena decided that it was time to go on the Offensive. “Commander I am just trying to make sure that one of the firefighters that I consider My Son is safe…” Athena began.

Hearing the change in tone and the possessiveness that overtook Athena’s voice was exactly what Steve needed to hear and he decided to start driving the nails into the coffin.

“Boy I am only going to ask once. How do you know my Buck” said Athena? 

“Hate to break it to you Sergeant but he was mine first, and for longer than he has known any of you with the exception of his sister” said Steve in an Arrogant voice

Eddie, and Hen both found themselves growling in anger. Both were pissed because someone else was acting so possessive of Buck. Buck belonged to them, and no one else. 

Unfortunately for them Steve was trained to hear things others normally would not much like Buck was. One of the perks of being a S.E.A.L and heard the growling.

“What do you have me on speaker Sergeant? Have the whole Fire House there for a good talking to. Your probably lucky I am not there, or any of the rest of my team; But how I wish I could be though” said Steve.

“Look… Grant it is like I said Buck is one of mine from way back when. The cub is in much better hands now than he would if he were with you guys” said Steve in serious tone forgoing the arrogant tone, he was using just moments ago. 

“You mean that Buck was… like you” asked Athena in a confused manner. 

“The cub was one of my best, and I am not letting any more harm come to him. Not while I am here to prevent it. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and see about restocking his pantry because he has not been to the store for a minute apparently. It was a pleasure talking to you. Good-Bye!” and just like that Athena and everyone else around her was hung up on. 

“Was that really him” asked Eddie in a bit of a fanboy daze mixed with confusion. 

“I would assume so” said Athena just as confused.

“…But how, Buck never served…” Eddie said in confusion.

“I do not know Eddie. However, people like Steve McGarrett just don’t fly across the ocean for people that they do not know” replied Athena. 

Looking at the time Bobby decided to get on the phone to the Chief to get a relief crew. Knowing that with all the revelations that had been made today concerning one of their own not one of them would be able to focus on any calls that they had to respond too. 

“Alright everyone go home and get some sleep try to come to terms with what we found out today. I have already got a relief crew in route” stated Bobby. 

As the three remaining crew members moved down to the lockers to change the minds of all three of them were busy trying to come to terms with the newest little bit of information about the past of the youngest member of their crew. In absolute silence every one of them changed without saying a word and left the locker room. Two of them were worried about their youngest member, but the third was still giving off an air of indifference and anger.

Back in the Loft

As Maddie, Athena, and Bobby watched the three of them go silently. Athena turned to Maddie thoughts racing through her mind. Gathering her thoughts together Athena began speaking. “Maddie, do you think that on our next day off we could get together, and you could begin to speak with the crew so that they could try to begin to understand your guys past at least a little bit” asked Athena. “Sure, maybe if you guys understand our childhood a little you can understand at least some of Evans’ thoughts” said Maddie looking at her watch before gasping. “Ooh shoot… hey I am like super late getting back to the call center my Lunch break was over like forty-five minutes ago. Athena, if you would text me a time, and whose house we are going to meet at than I will plan to be there; but in the meantime, I have got to run. Hopefully, Elise wont yell at me too bad” said Maddie as she quickly gathered her things up and ran down the steps of the loft, and out the bay doors to her car. 

Turning to her husband Athena could not help but let the thoughts and revelations of the last few days wash over her, which in turn brought all the anger forward. “You know that what I love you right Bobby” asked Athena. “Of course, I do” replied Bobby.  
“Then why did you allow all this to happen to that boy” asked Athena.

Without hesitation Bobby answers his wife with: “Because, I thought I was doing what was right. I cannot…” begins Bobby as tears begin to fill his voice. “No, I will not lose another one of my children” replied Bobby as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Seeing and hearing the brutal honesty in Bobby’s words left Athena momentarily speechless. Going to comfort her husband Athena came to a decision. “Bobby, I know you love that boy like he is one of your own. Hell, I do as well. That does not mean you get to sabotage his career just because how many near death accidents that boy has had. “I know, but every time I look at him all I am able to see is him lying underneath the truck with that kid standing next to him with a bomb vest strapped to him” replied Bobby voiced thick with emotion. 

“Bobby, you know I love you. I would not have married you if did not. Right now, though I think that we need to a little time to ourselves. When we get home, you are taking the guest room. Maybe with a little luck you can get your head on straight with regards to the young man that you claim to love like a son. Because I can tell you right now the way you’re acting your just going to end up driving the boy out of our lives completely” Athena said calmly. Hearing a noise Athena looked down into the vehicle bay of the Fire Station. “Now I see the relief squad that your chief sent, so why don’t you go brief your relief, and I will meet you in the car” said Athena as she gathered up her things. Bobby went to do just that. 

Later that night at home Bobby was in the guest room getting changed after a shower when he heard Athena’s text message notification go off from the hallway. Thinking that she must have set it down and then was distracted by either Harry, or May Bobby quickly finished getting dressed, and went to grab it to take her phone to her. 

As he picked up his wife’s phone the screen lit up due to the motion, and out of habit Bobby looked down. Seeing that the text was from Buck, Bobby could not help but let his curiosity get the better of him and opened the text. 

Buck:

Hey, Athena sorry that I have not been over in a while. I recently moved and I have been busy getting my new place in order. I was wandering if you, and I could meet around 9 p.m. tonight so I could get your opinion on some things. I would really appreciate it if you did not tell bobby about this. I am still not comfortable with certain things concerning Bobby. I would appreciate it if you did not tell Bobby about meeting me. When you get ready to leave to meet with me, I will text you my address. Thank you for everything Buck. 

Bobby could feel his anger starting to get the better of him but knew that he could not let Athena know that he had invaded her privacy, so he quickly marked the message as unread, and got his anger under control to the best of his ability. As Bobby walked into the living room, he saw Athena in the kitchen and made his way over to her. “Hey, Athena heard your phone go off in the hallway. Looks like you got a text from someone. Figured I would bring it to you. Thought that it might be work related” Bobby said as he walked into the kitchen and handed his wife her phone. 

“Thank you, Bobby” replied Athena, as she checked her phone. Sending off a quick response Athena slid her phone into her pocket. “Listen, I got something I need to take care of I will be back in a little while” Athena said as she grabbed her purse and car keys and quickly made her way to the front door. 

As Athena opened the front door, she came face to face with Hen whose hand was raised as if she were about to knock. “Oh, Hey Henrietta how are you doing” asked Athena. 

“Doing alright Athena how about yourself” replied Henrietta. “Is Bobby home” asked Henrietta. 

“He is why don’t you come in, I was just heading out to take care of a few things” said Athena as she opened the door fully to allow Henrietta, into the home, and allow her the ability to exit the home. 

As Athena, left the house Hen looked at Bobby extremely confused. “Do not get to comfortable Hen I am going to need you to give me a ride. Buck sent her a text asking for a meet. He also did not give her an Address; I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind a little game of follow the leader” asked Bobby.

“Why would you follow Athena, do you not trust her? Or is it Buck that you do not trust” asked Henrietta. 

“Hen, I trust my wife unreservedly. I also trust buck when it comes to fighting fires. With, everyday life not so much” stated Bobby. 

“Why would you say something like that. Bobby, that boy has done nothing wrong to make you distrust him so much” Hen stated coming to the defense of Buck.

“Nothing Wrong, NOTHING WRONG…, He sued us Henrietta” said Bobby allowing the emotion to cause his volume level to begin to raise.

“Bobby, get your damn head out of your fucking ass before it gets removed by force” said Henrietta in anger.

Knowing when to pick and choose his battles Bobby just kept silent on the topic. “Look, I would really appreciate the ride. Will you do it or not” asked Bobby.

A million thoughts running through her head Hen could think of a million reasons why she should not help Bobby. However, she could also think of a million reasons as to how this could go wrong if she should refuse to help Bobby.  
“Alright… I am going to regret this, but I will help you. Let us go before Athena, gets too far away, and there is no chance for me to catch her” said Hen as she turned around, and exited the house with Bobby following her. 

45 Minutes Later

After following Athena for close to an hour Bobby, and Hen realized that they were in a very shady part of Los Angeles. “What is Athena doing” asked Hen putting words to the question running through both of their minds. 

“From the text that I read on Athena’s phone I knew that Buck had moved” stated Bobby, in his mind however the thoughts but even with how much in his minds eye Buck had to make up for he would never allow one of his fire fighters to be living in what appeared to be a condemned building. In a deep part of Bobby’s mind that he would not let anyone ever see he would admit to himself that in all honesty Buck had nothing to make up for. In his own sick and twisted way, the only reason that Bobby made Buck man behind every time ever since he came back to full duty was because in some perverted way, he was protecting Buck.

For some reason, a sudden urge to see Buck and make sure that he was okay hit Bobby like a bolt of lightning. Getting out of Henrietta’s car Bobby was not careful with how he shut the door and was immediately noticed by Athena.

“Robert Nash… what are you doing” asked an incredibly angry Athena. 

Looking past Bobby and seeing Henrietta sitting in her car she signaled for hen to get out of the car and get over to her. “Henrietta Wilson… you better have a damn good reason for feeding into this mans foolishness” Athena asked as Hen moved to join them. 

“They were doing a piss poor job of tailing you is what they were doing” said a mysterious voice. All three heads snapped towards the voice that was coming from the shadows. As one the two fire fighters, and one police sergeant looked and saw as a man that Henrietta, and Bobby both recognized from the station the other day, but Athena did not know at all. 

“And, just who exactly are you” asked Athena as the man came out of the shadows completely. 

“Steve McGarrett, and you must be Sergeant Athena Grant” said Steve. 

“If I am what is it to you” asked Athena, getting into a defensive stance to protect the two idiots behind her.

“I’m here to meet you and deliver a message” replied Steve smirking at the fact the Police Officer was standing in a defensive stance trying to protect the two fire fighters behind her. What the three did not know was that they were in danger from the minute they stepped onto the street.

“Well deliver your message and get lost, I’m supposed to be meeting someone and I do not need all these people here when he finally does show up” said Athena with a touch anger to her voice. 

“Buck is not coming” said another voice from behind them. 

As Athena, Bobby, and Henrietta turned around at the sound of a new voice they were shocked to see not only Sam, but another person that none of the trio recognized.

“What do you mean Buck is not coming” asked Henrietta speaking up for the first time since getting out of the car.

“What my partner Sam means that Evan Buckley will not be meeting you tonight” said Callen. 

“I got a text from him not even an hour and a half ago saying that he wanted to meet with me; and this address was the one that he gave me” said Athena now very confused. 

“No see with the permission of my director I had one of my agencies analysts/hackers send you a message from his number and gave you this address here” said Sam speaking up for the first time. 

At this Steve could not contain his laughter at not only the situation but at the confusion of the three first responders in front of him. 

“Why would you think my teams Cub would want to have anything to do with those two behind you. This was done with the Cub’s full knowledge” said Steve with mirth in his voice.

Looking back at Steve Henrietta, Bobby, and Athena could not help but all show their confusion. 

“If you wanted to meet all you had to do was ask. You did not need to go through all these shenanigans” said Athena letting her annoyance at the whole situation show through. 

“See, Sam and I wanted to meet you because we were curious about you Sergeant. Curious about what you would do. The jury is still out on you though Grant” replied Steve a smug attitude coloring his voice.

“Now listen here you smug son of a bitch…” began Athena but was instantly cut off as all mirth, smugness, and false politeness left Steve’s body and he took on predatory like quality as if he were a cheetah hunting for food and stepped in the personal space of all three first responders. 

“As I said Evan knew what I was doing. The cub is whole hell of a lot smarter than what any of you fracking retards give him credit for. To be honest with you, I cannot speak for Sam here, but I know that I have missed it; His mind that is. It has me thinking what an asset he would be…” said Steve trailing off. 

“I completely agree with Steve; and I know for a fact that one word from me to my director and the cub would have a spot at the agency that Callen, and I work for” spoke up Sam agreeing with Steve. 

“He is not an animal to be bought…” Henrietta cut in beginning to get angry at the fact that these two men that they had just met were talking about Buck like he was some sort of prized show horse.

“Isn’t he though? Your fire houses emotional punching bag. The person that you dump all your personal problems on; and take out all your anger on without even bothering to notice whether or not he might need some help; or whether or not he has his own problems that he is dealing with” asked Steve. 

“Buck would never leave his family here…” stated Bobby. 

Laughing at that statement got another round of confused expressions on the first responders faces.

“His Family” said Steve. “Family doesn’t do what I have been told you fire fighters do to their family” began Steve. “Family is there for one another; Family is providing unconditional love and support to those they claim to love” continued Sam. 

“Family is trusting one another to have the backs of those they love when facing tough situations” said Callen finishing off the round robin ass chewing that the three had delivered to the first responders.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Steve regained control of his emotions. “Look I promised Evan that I would deliver a message word for word. Would you like to hear it or not” asked Steve eerily calm now?

“Let us have it then” stated Athena eager to get this meeting over with simply for the fact that her fight or flight instincts were kicking in big time right now. 

“The Cub will be there for his next shift, and the next two shifts after that. What happens after that is in the wind” stated Steve. Steve had promised the youngest member of his team that he would deliver the message word for word, and he had. Something in him though could not help but dig his claws into the metaphorical wound just a little bit though. 

As he started walking past them, and towards Sam, and Callen he quickly formed the biting remark that Steve hoped would pound the nail into the coffin of the fire fighters present of just how badly they had screwed up concerning Evan Buckley. “That is at least until I convince the cub to take a tour of duty in my unit of course” Steve’s predatory grin was back in full force now. 

Making way for them Sam decided to finish the evening off with his own parting comment. “Now get in your cars and Drive home” said Sam scaring them into movement as they moved to comply with his orders.

As they watched the three first responders leave Sam could not help but ask Steve “Do you really think that the Cub would leave them”?  
“Probably not, but I am going to pave the way for him if he chooses to” replied Steve as the two cars carrying the three first responders disappeared the three men’s line of sight.

The Next Day

As Chief Scott approached Los Angeles Fire Department Station one eighteen, he could tell something was off just by how quiet things seemed from the outside. 

Stepping inside Chief Scott finally saw with his own eyes just Firefighter Wilson had been talking about seeing the havoc and the emotional devastation that had been wrought on the once happy, and vibrant fire house. 

The once vibrant and noisy fire house is now as silent as tomb, save for quiet work-related conversations; and even those are held in hushed and hurried whispers. 

As Chief Scott moves further into the fire house Jason could feel the tension in the firefighters as they moved past him completing jobs, and checking the equipment, and the rigs ensuring that everything was in working condition before they got their next call. There was no laughter there was no one smiling. This is immediately setting off warning bells in Jason’s mind his sub-conscious saying that this was a fire house in distress and sinking rapidly.

Moving up into the loft Jason immediately heard the reason behind it all firsthand.

Even though he had been told about it by Wilson, seeing and hearing it for himself makes it that much more real.

“I thought I told you to clean the truck and restock the ambulance” came the voice of Captain Nash out of the mostly closed door of the Captain’s Office.

“I was just going to…” responded the voice of one Evan Buckley-Severide before he was cut off by the voice of Captain Nash once again.

“I do not care what you were just going to do Buckley. What you were just going to do is not a good enough reason to disobey a direct order. You are the one that wanted to come back. Do you remember what I told you when you were being reinstated” responded Bobby in a harsh tone?

“Your House, Your Rules” replied the voice of Buck in a broken tone.

Jason could feel not only his blood pressure, but also his anger beginning to boil over. With his hands clenched into fists so tightly that they were threatening to break skin Jason stormed into the Captain’s Office his face alight with fury interrupting Bobby before he had a chance to respond.

“Chief Scott!” Captain Nash is quick to stand pulling his face into a quick façade of a polite but terse smile. “I was not expecting you did we have an appointment that I did not know about” asked Bobby.

Ignoring the man that claimed to be a captain for the moment Jason allowed his eyes to take in the form of one Evan Buckley, and he was sickened by what he saw. The young man that had once had so much potential that his Predecessor had waived the Academy requirements and allowed him to be assigned directly to a fire house; The man who had the ability to take a captains spot one day is pale, thin, exhausted. And not only that but if his eyes were not deceiving him then his entire upper body at the very least was covered in bruises. Gone is the contagious, joyful smile, and contagious laughter that could light up the entire room. In the place of that person is a man who was and is currently being mistreated and hated by those that were supposed to be a family to him. The one thing that Evan Buckley was looking for when he agreed to be a fire fighter was a fire house to call home, and for two years he had that. Now though the only thing that Chief Jason Scott saw in front of him was a young man that was being emotionally mistreated and broken by those that he called family. “This Ends Now” Jason thought vehemently to himself. 

Turning to Bobby, Jason allows the anger he is feeling to make itself visible on his face before he even has a chance to open his mouth. 

“Captain Nash, sit down and shut the hell up before I have you suspended for Dereliction of Duty, and Mistreating a Fire Fighter under your Command” stated Chief Scott with unbridled rage evident in his voice.

“Chief, I can explain…” said Buck trying to defend his captain, which in turn just makes Jason sad, and that much angrier that his Fire Fighters did not come to him sooner about this situation, more so as Bucks watch begins beeping angrily at him.

Turning to face Buck, Jason raises his arm to softly squeeze Bucks shoulder, and in a calm voice addresses the young man that has already sacrificed so much for the city, and the fire department.  
“I believe that you were trying to inform your Captain here that you had to pause your chores so that you could go take your medication. Unlike your captain who never bothered to read your Medical Evaluations much less the clearance requirements that you agreed to when you came back to full duty I have” stated Chief Scott in a calm and friendly voice. 

“Go take your medications son” Jason says to Buck before turning his attention back to Bobby who has the decency to look ashamed, which does nothing to stem the anger coursing through Chief Scott’s body. Glaring at the man with such intensity that it gave new meaning to the term “If looks could Kill” Jason’s anger was back in full force and it showed in his voice in the next words out of his mouth: “As for you, I want your whole house downstairs in line-up NOW” stated Chief Scott.  
Moving like the hounds of hell themselves were after him Bobby quickly exited the office to carry out the orders. Maybe it is righteous anger, or maybe it is joy seeing Captain Nash finally get what is coming to him, but Jason could not hold back a smile at how fast Bobby moved.

As Buckley joined the line-up looking a little less pale than what he was just mere moments ago Chief Jason Scott began to address the fire fighters of station one eighteen.

“Now many of you may be wondering why I am here. The answer to that is simple. I am not going to beat around the bush, but at the same time I am not feed into the rumor mill of the who, or the why” began Chief Scott. “I am here because recently I came across several anonymous complaints regarding this house. I know that a lot of you have been witness to appalling, and downright demeaning behavior over the last few months. Behavior that I was just witnessed myself. It Stops Now!” stated Chief Scott putting extra emphasis into the last part of his statement. “I am here to tell you personally; that it is never okay to: Bully, Harass, or abuse whether it is physically, or emotionally another member of your house. Regardless of what you may believe or have been told” continued Chief Scott.

Pausing in front of Eddie, Chimney, and Bobby watching each and everyone of them closely to see whether they would give off a tell before continuing. “Furthermore, if either myself or the department signs off on a team member returning to full duty it is not up to you, or any unwarranted vendetta that you may feel entitled to have to oppose said decision” Chief Scott states aiming that last comment directly at the three in front of him before turning away in disgust. 

“Personally, with the knowledge of what has gone on here I should fire every single one of you, and clean this house out starting over from scratch. Luckily for you it is not up to me otherwise you idiots except for certain people who will not be named would be out on your asses” he said in anger. And despite his apparent fury, and the power he holds regarding livelihood of every man and woman standing in front of him; His statement does not stop a small group from sounding concerns, and dismay at his statement.

“Sir, we -”

“He -”

“Filed a lawsuit against us”

“Enough” yells Jason coming back around to the three in question that he is especially disgusted with as they are the main instigators in this situation. While he knows that Henrietta Wilson is also to blame, he is also aware that he would not have been made aware of the situation if it had not been for her actions in coming forward.

“From those few split second comments that just came out of your mouths, am I to understand that you three know exactly what I am talking about and are not denying your actions. All three of you should be ashamed of yourselves?” asked Chief Scott.

Jason turns his eyes to Buckley who is now looking as if death warmed over quite literally shaking and unsteady on his feet. The firefighters both next to him, and behind him have their hands on his shoulders not only to steady him, but to give him a soft and friendly squeeze to reassure him that he is not alone in this fight. Jason is just thankful that there are at least more one or two individuals in this fire station that know the difference between right and wrong. 

“So, there is no confusion from anyone I am going to set the record straight myself, and I will not be repeating myself do I make myself understood” asked Chief Scott. When he got silence as a response Jason knew to continue. “Firefighter Evan Buckley was cleared by the entirety of L.A.F.D. medical department, Human Resources, and me to return to full duty regardless of the medication that he was taking. Everybody involved in this decision were aware of the risks, and Buckley promised to reduce the risk to not only himself, but to an extant his team, and the public by attending only low to mid-level priority calls and avoiding any unnecessary and dangerous rescues where and whenever possible for the duration of the medication. Captain Robert Nash disagreed with, and I allowed the Captain as Firefighter Buckley’s immediate supervisor to make the final decision. However, instead of doing the responsible thing and talking to Evan; Captain Nash lied directly to his face and told him that it was the LAFD that would not allow him back to full duty. This is not only an abuse of his power as a Fire Captain, but an abuse of the trust that each fire fighter must have in his or her captain, which is something that a Captain vows to never do. When Buckley found this out, he was well within his legal rights to sue the department” taking a breath before continuing Jason decided to drive the point home just a little bit further. “I will be the first to inform you that Evan Buckley won his lawsuit; and yet he turned down a twenty-million-dollar settlement to return to this house. Yet, what is he met with when he does return? Anger, hatred, and not only emotional, but from the looks of it physical abuse as well from those that he called family. This young man has given everything in service to the L.A.F.D, and this city short of his life, and what has he gotten in return” asked Chief Scott.

Letting the question hang in the air, Chief Scott tears his gaze away from Captain Nash, and the rest of the main crew of the one eighteen turning to face the entirety of the house.

“I have a better plan than simply cleaning house, because that is going to solve nothing when it comes to how you treat your fellow coworkers, much less your fellow human beings” shaking his head Jason points outside. “Within the hour, some of Chicago’s finest will be walking through those doors, and this house will at that point be under the command of Chief Wallace Boden of the Chicago Fire Department” stated Chief Scott. At his announcement Buck started shaking. One thought running through his head: “Not again”.

Refocusing his attention back on the Chief just as he was beginning to speak again Buck decided to have his freak out later. “The L.A.F.D will be updating our command structure and our operations to reflect those of the Chicago Fire Department using the One Eighteen as a test case. This House will be receiving a Squad Unit in addition to its Truck, Ladder, and Ambulance. Let me be clear about something. While you are shadowing the members of the C.F.D. I hope to god that you learn something. Because if you do not, and you fail to remember what it is like to work as a team or even be a family in the two weeks that Chief Boden and his crew are here You Will Not Have A Job” Chief Scott finished chewing out the one eighteen with that open ended promise, and then he was gone hoping that he had made the right decision in doing so.

As soon as Chief Scott had left Buck became faint at the knees. If it were not for the fire fighters behind him, and to his left he probably would have collapsed. When Chief Scott had stated that Chief Boden was coming Buck could not help but feel as if he had sucker punched, and then dropped into a stampede of raging bulls wearing nothing but red.

Chief Wallace Boden had been like a second father figure to not only Buck but to Kelly as well. Benny Severide while an awesome dad was a distant person sometimes especially after he retired as a firefighter. Then Benny died, and Kelly fell apart, and Buck was left twisting in the wind.

Buck had spiraled despite the best efforts of everyone at Firehouse 51 to prove that he still mattered- that they still loved him- feeling like he had no one and nothing tying him to Chicago any longer Buck ran.  
While running Buck did everything to, he could think of to forget his past, and forget the family that in his own eyes he had let down. Buck decided to be just Buck instead of Buckley-Severide because just Buck could not let anyone down if had nothing holding him down to anyone place.

Then one night in his mind’s eye he had made the mistake of saving a man from a bar fire and being seen by the then Fire Chief of the entire Los Angeles Fire Department and was made an offer he could not refuse. 

However, now with his past life colliding with his present life Bucks mind was playing through about a million different scenarios. Because, if Boden was coming that meant that Kelly was coming as well, and that left too many unanswered questions in Bucks mind.

Would Kelly Forgive him?

Would Kelly, and the rest of 51 welcome him back into the fold?

Would 51 side with the 118, and would he feel even more isolated from his family than he already does?

Is it too late to run again? To take Steve up on his offer, and get the fuck out of town at least for a while to get his head straight?

So lost in his thoughts was Buck, that he did not notice Chief Scott leave, or when Eddie grabs him by the shirt, and gets in his face pulling him away from the only two things that are keeping him up right now, before realizing exactly what he had just done, and what it looked like he was about to do. Letting go of Buck Eddie can not help but be disgusted with himself however his revulsion with himself is quickly covered up once again by his anger, and he refocuses back on buck trying to get a rise of some sort out of him. 

“What you think this is some sort of fucking game” asked Eddie, anger fueling his every word, and action. 

Buck falls back against the truck and slides to the ground unable to speak, much less think. If Buck is being honest with himself, he can barely hear anything going on around him past the high-pitched whine coursing through his head.

“Ooh, poor Buckley, the other kids are being mean to me, so I am going to run and tell the teacher” said Eddie trying to get some type of reaction out of Buck not liking the fact that buck was ignoring him. Underneath the surface though the rational part of Eddie was thinking “Come on say something, Fight Back” concerned for the well being of his best friend.

So, shocked by this display in front of them no one moved to do anything. So, captivated by what was going on in front of them no one was paying attention to the two men that walked in through the truck bay doors. No one even knew that they had two new faces in the fire station until a voice was heard; and it was filled with anger, worry, and protectiveness all at the same time. 

“What the Fuck do you think you are doing. Get the hell off him now”

The next thing that Eddie knew was that somebody had come up behind him, and forcefully made him let go of buck before spinning him around and cold cocking him right in the jaw; and then throwing him back towards Bobby, Chim, and Hen.  
Bobby’s eyes are filled with both concern, and discontent for his fire fighter. However, Buck’s focus is on the two men that intervened on Buck’s behalf. The first one being the one was approximately the same height as Buck, and if it were not for the vastly different bone structures you could almost think that they were siblings they looked that much alike. The fire fighter that had cold cocked Eddie was none other than Captain Matthew Casey.

Buck felt him physically before he had even seen him, and was overwhelmed with feelings of safety, comfort, and love when he felt the arms wrap around him in a cocoon of protection shielding him from any further harm and giving him a much-needed hug. Looking up for the first time since being called into Bobby’s Office Buck looked into the eyes of his brother Kelly Severide who he had not seen in almost three years not since he had ran away from Chicago. 

Kelly let off a soft sigh before rubbing the back of his brother. After a few moments he felt as if he was stable enough to speak. “What have you gotten yourself into this time, E” asked Kelly in a soft whisper.  
Hearing his brothers voice for the first time in what felt like forever the high-pitched whine that was coursing through his head finally stopped when his brain registered a voice that always meant safety, comfort, and home. 

“Kelly…” Bucks’ voice croaked from how shaken up he was, and he just Hugged his brother back. For a Moment all his worries, concerns, and pains both physical, and emotional was gone. For a long moment he was safe in the arms of his older brother, and nothing could hurt him. For one long moment he knew everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, But in my defense my fingers feel as if they are about to fall off. I guess that is what happens when you end up writing 18 pages and over ten thousand words single spaced. As always please let me know what you guys think..


End file.
